GF is GAYfriend: the tale of Hyuuka Hinato!
by shinenagai
Summary: Sasuke was going to be engaged! Depressed, he asked his best friend, Hinata, to cross-dress as his gay mate, known as HYUUKA HINATO to fail the plan! This was not easy when the disguise just attracts attention and chaos, from guys and girls… AU/OOC
1. Introducing the Spoiled BestFriend!

**GF is Gay-Friend: the Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**Disclaimer:** Bakamoto

**Genre : **AU/Humour/Romance/Ecchi/Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate: **E

**Pairings:** Hinata-Sasuke, Hinata-Naruto, Hinata-Gaara, Hinata-Sakura, and others

**Summary: **OOC/AU. Sasuke was afraid of commitment, but his family planned to engage him to someone else. Depressed, he asked his best friend to cross-dress as a guy to trick his whole family! Hyuuga Hinata was now: HYUUKA HINATO! sasuhina/naruhina/sakuhina/gaahina

* * *

**GF is Gay-Friend:**

**The Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**Chapter 1: **Introducing the Closet Spoiled-Best Friend!

"_Please… Hinata-tan…?"_

"Mnnnn~"

Hinata stretched her stiff body after hours of journey from her hometown to Tokyo. It was an exhausting journey, but it was worth it anyway. She was going to continue her study in one of the most prestigious university all over Japan! Even to make her father prouder, she was one of the top ten scorers in enrollment exam. She was even given the chance to give the speech, representing the female fresh undergraduates, because she was the only female who reached the top ten scores.

She was so proud and happy with herself. Ha! In your face, Neji-niisan! She remembered when she got the letter from the university and shoved it up to Neji's face, who always teased her that she would never be accepted in the university. She already had enough of Neji's constant teasing. Not that she hated him, though. She's just already had enough of his teasing that if he still continued on it, she would have the urge to shove someone's head to a nearby toilet.

In order to study at the university, Hinata had to live alone, away from the warmth of her family. Her father, in his extreme happiness after hearing the result of Hinata's enrollment test, has bought her a new luxurious condominium for her. It was not a huge one, since she's going to live by herself (the daily maid that went back home at 3pm not mentioned), but it's a place filled with anything you need for your own self, at top quality. This was the least that Hinata could get from his father; because he actually intended to get her a new 2 storey house, complete with 5 maids, 10 bodyguards, 7 security guards, and 2 chauffeurs. She totally rejected it and threatened her father that she would not continue study in Tokyo if he still did that. Such commotion to just let a daughter go…

But it was funny, even though her father caused quite a ruckus to let her go, it was a normal thing that her father always did anyway. She remembered how over-protective her father to his daughters, ever since Hinata and Hanabi's mother passed away after an accident happened 7 years ago. Their mother was killed in a traffic accident in UK because of the constant bugging of_ paparazzi_. There was also another victim in the accident; her name was _Diane_ or something. Hiashi, the father, was just worried about their daughters so much to the extent of being totally over protective. Hinata chuckled when she remembered the thing that her father did on her very first date. Her twenty bodyguards (not including bodyguards in disguise) scared the guy out of his wits. Thus she failed her first date.

But that's expected. She's one of the daughters from the Hyuuga family, so wealthy that they don't even need to worry for the family's life until the next 10 generations. Her father was a man of business, one of the top ten most influential people in economy of Japan. One of the industries the family had was car industry; it has the famous logo of the 'H' letter on each product.

Hinata was the one that's going to inherit the industry, and she was going to take a degree in machine engineering faculty. She just couldn't wait to study there, to savor the sweet fragrance of oil and the musical sound of gears.

"Only three days again, Hinata… just three days… patience, patience, fufufu…" Hinata chuckled like a maniac. Whenever it was about machine, she was a total geek.

That doesn't suit her appearance. She had a long swift dark purple hair that reached her waist, white flawless skin, with a body that could make any guy melted. Not that she cared, though. For now she was content with her life, surrounded by machines and text books. Such a waste of existence for the likes of her, really.

She slid the key-card to the door of her condo; it was all brand new and shiny inside. Everything was already taken care of, her father insisted on doing so, not letting her own daughter to arrange her own things, in fear that she might hurt her arm. She rolled her eyes at her father's antics, and went to the living room. There was a paper at the coffee table, listing all of her things and where she could find them left by the condo's supervisor.

Hinata took a can of soda from inside the fridge and opened it, she was going to sit at the sofa and read the list, when she suddenly remembered that she forgot to close the door. She cursed and stood up from where she sat, going to shut the door for good, when she found that someone was already inside the room.

The guy was tall and had a well built athletic body. Onyx eyes stared at her that could just melt any girl who stared into it. His hair was jet black, with a bit spiky style at the back. Serious and stern, but still had the strong sex appeal in his looks.

"Sa… suke-kun…?" Hinata blurted out the guy's name.

He walked closer to her; eyes fixed on her and didn't even say a word. Hinata froze at her position, still too shocked. She could never expect that Sasuke was already at her apartment. Sure, Sasuke lived in Tokyo, but that didn't mean that he could find her that easily. She didn't even give Sasuke her address yet, but how could he find her?

Sasuke stood right in front of her, their distance was so close that she felt that he was over-towering her. Her body trembled, she was scared. She's always scared of Sasuke whenever they met.

"HINATA-TANNNNNN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

The guy glomped at her, almost suffocate her to death. In the sudden bear hug crush, Hinata lost her balance, and both of them fell to the floor, Hinata was at the bottom. But Sasuke didn't let her go; he was still hugging her like a kid hugging its favorite blanket.

This was what she fear the most from Sasuke.

The hug.

"_Mou_~ Hinata-tan~ why didn't you tell me that you're already in Tokyoooo~~~~? I miss you so much~!" Sasuke pouted so out of character-ly. He didn't let go of her, or even bother to slip away from on top of her, regardless that he was crushing her with his weight.

"_Ne_, I just arrived here, Sasuke-kun! I don't even have the chance to look at my place first, let alone contacting you. Could you just be patient?" Hinata slapped her own forehead in distress. Her long time best friend didn't even change a bit after all this time. Still acting spoiled and childlike to her, even though they were separated for years.

"B- But I miss you, Hinata-tan~"

There. Sasuke put on his puppy eyes again. Hinata admitted her defeat; she just couldn't hold herself whenever Sasuke put that move on her. She smiled and patted her hand on Sasuke's head, making him grinning ear to ear.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun. I wanted to give you a surprise actually. But now, let us do our reunion in a proper way and not crush my fragile body, shall we?" Hinata smiled. Sasuke then lifted his body from on top of her, but his arms were still clinging to her neck.

"And the bear hug too, Sasuke-kun. We could save it for later…"

Sasuke sighed and let her go. He helped her to stand up and then walked to the sofa. Hinata took another can of drink from the fridge and handed it to Sasuke.

"_Ne_, peach tea, your favorite!" Hinata grinned.

"Hinata-tan…" Sasuke looked at her, eyes gleaming with tears in happiness.

"Cut the exaggeration already, Sasuke-kun," Hinata sighed.

Sasuke stuck out his tongue, and then he grinned at her happily.

"It's not exaggeration, but I just let my whole feelings out, like water pouring out from a broken facet," reasoned Sasuke.

"That's exactly what exaggeration means," Hinata rolled her eyes, but she laughed anyway.

"I miss you, Hinata-tan," Sasuke smiled a soft smile at her. Hinata smiled back, how she loved her best friend. It was 7 years already after their last reunion. The only time Sasuke met her again was at her mother's funeral, after that Hinata moved with the family to another place, where her mother used to live. They were all so busy that they never even had the chance to reunite, but they kept on contact all the time. At least Sasuke or she herself would call each other once a week for two hours of chat session.

"I miss you too, Sasuke-kun," Hinata smiled heartily.

"Doesn't it sound like a hug moment?" Sasuke grinned.

"No way, you crushed my back already!" Hinata stuck out her tongue at him.

"Sorry~ it was just a sudden body reflex, even if I want to, I couldn't stop it. Well, not that I want to, anyway," Sasuke laughed.

Hinata observed Sasuke's face. He looked like he's happy and content right now, but something was hidden on his eyes. Hinata had known Sasuke for 15 years, even just a gesture of him could say a hidden word.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked carefully. She held Sasuke's right hand on her own, showing him that she really was concerned about him.

Sasuke's eyes went wide for a second, but then he smiled softly at her. Hinata, she always knew whenever he was down. That's why he loved her so.

"You still can notice it, eh?" Sasuke grinned.

"It's as obvious as your pimple which you had on your face 3 years ago."

"Damn it, cut the tease already! Itachi-niisan sent the picture to you, didn't he?" Sasuke pouted.

"But it was so obvious~!" Hinata giggled for a moment, but then she changed her tone, "seriously, what's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke breathed deeply, and he then finally sighed; "I'm going to be engaged."

"_Ha?"_ Hinata's eyes widened in a state of shock. Her long time best friend… was going to be engaged?

"It's my parents' plan. They wanted me to marry a girl from the Haruno family, you know them, the top of fashion industry in Japan, even included as a top brand in Europe too," Sasuke sighed.

"But… why fashion industry? Aren't your family deal in electronics?"

"Ask that shit-head Itachi-niisan. He has graduated from his design school, and even though he has his own brand and already got the light spots on him, he wants to get to the top of Japan's fashion industry. Thus, he planned my marriage with the Haruno heir, Sakura, and even getting my mother to support this," Sasuke massaged the temple of his head, whenever he thought about this problem he would always have a sudden headache.

Hinata strengthened the grip on Sasuke's hand, as if urging him to continue the story.

"But luckily, father still has his feet on ground. He told my sick brother and my mother to give it easy on me. Not that he disagrees with the plan though, he just wanted to give me a chance to pick my own future spouse, noted that she has to be in the same background as me, though," Sasuke sighed.

"Then?"

"If… after one year I couldn't find any suitable person, then my marriage with Haruno Sakura will be inevitable. Thus end my life story tragically like Titanic the movie."

Hinata stared at Sasuke. Dear best friend of hers was going to be forced into a marriage. With someone that he never knew nonetheless, just to fulfill his mother and his brother's crazy wish to take over Japan fashion industry. Poor guy, Hinata would like to do anything to help her beloved friend, even including…

"Why don't you marry me instead, Sasuke-kun?"

The sentence was blurted out from Hinata's lips. Sasuke lifted his head in shock and stared at his best friend's face. Hinata's face was serious when she said this. Did she really mean it?

"Hinata-tan…"

They shifted closer, hand in hand. Slowly closing their distance, both of the pair of their eyes stared deeply to each other.

There was no noise, until someone blurted:

"YEAH, RIGHT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

They started to laugh loudly. Thrilled with what one of them just said. They continued on laughing their guts out, even though tears were already on their eyes and they're already falling to the floor, they just couldn't stop themselves. It took approximately 3 and a half minute until they could regain their calmness back.

"God…"

"That was…"

"Hilarious…"

"Indeed…"

They looked at each other's face, and grinned.

"Don't say that again, Hinata-tan. I might die if you cracked me like that again."

"But that's epic, don't you think so?" Hinata was still grinning ear to ear.

"Maybe I should just let myself die in laughing, that way I won't have to get married," Sasuke mused.

"Don't say that, Sasuke-kun, getting married is not that bad actually," said Hinata, trying to comfort him.

"Not _that_ bad? It's BAD! I mean, committed with one person that you never know, taking care of the children, getting the rage of jealousy from your spouse, and in the end: divorce! Besides, people like us; we will never have a normal family life and warmth! Always the jet set and high class life that's bad influence for the children and lack of privacy when you announced your relationship with someone. It's THAT bad, Hinata-tan!" Sasuke shrieked in fear.

"Paranoid of commitment, as usual…" Hinata rolled her eyes.

"But what I said is true, Hinata-tan," said Sasuke in a serious tone.

Hinata, who was already laying down on the sofa besides Sasuke's, shifted her gaze to him. Ready to listen more.

"People like us; we are the heirs of industries that have its roots on Japan national economy. We will never have the luxury of having a normal family," Sasuke sighed.

Hinata was going to hug Sasuke after he said it, not only because she wanted to comfort him, but actually to herself as well. What he said just now applied to her future life too. It's possible that maybe her father might marry her with someone who'll bring fortune to the business. That, or maybe her father will kept her as a maiden forever because of his antics, and cloned her if she was going to pass away, so there'll always be a new heir to the industry.

"That is why; I need your help, Hinata-tan!" Sasuke stood up from his seat and sat at the floor besides Hinata's sofa. He took Hinata's right hand with him, clutching it with both of his. He raised his head and looked at her with full determination and seriousness that he could force on his already stiff face.

Hinata straightened her sitting position. She was blushing, shocked with the sudden change in Sasuke's behavior. He was never this serious with her, and the look he was wearing now, showed her that he was not the little spoiled guy that she knew from years ago. This was a man, on a bended knees yearning something from her. That only she could fulfill.

"Sa- suke-kun…?" Hinata's blush became deeper.

She never saw _this_ Sasuke-kun, why suddenly she felt nervous?

"Please… Hinata-tan…"

Both of them were silent, as if mustering courage to not faint.

"Please, be my GAY FRIEND!"

"_Eh?"_

Elsewhere, Itachi sneezed.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Mou****:** I don't know the exact meaning of this, but usually the Japanese use this when they're pouting. I refuse to use any English version, it'll be less funny.

The suffix of **–tan**: It's actually a more childish version of '-chan'. Usually used by girls, Sasuke used this to call Hinata, showing total OOC.

**Author's Note:**

I am suddenly in love with sasuhina that I decided to write a fanfic about them, and wheee! Such **cliffhanger**!!! Ahahahha, nothing beats giving cliffhanger in the climax!

And yes, both Hinata and Sasuke, and all the rest in this story are OOC. There's a reason why this called as 'fan-fiction', so don't flame me about it. Hinata and Sasuke were about 18-19 years old.

The next chapter will be updated two or three weeks later. I have to finish my other stories update too. Right now I have 4 ongoing fictions, mid exams at my new university, and xxxHolic kei and FMA anime for download. Geez, talk about being ambitious.

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

Just because of her long time best friend needed her help, it didn't mean that she's going to help him that easily. But Sasuke kept her ultimate weapon hidden. He's not going to get a 'no' from Hinata.


	2. Introducing the Makeover!

**GF is Gay-Friend: the Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**Disclaimer:** Bakamoto

**Genr****e : **AU/Humour/Romance/Ecchi/Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate: **E

**Pairings:** Hinata-Sasuke, Hinata-Naruto, Hinata-Gaara, Hinata-Sakura, and others

**Summary: **OOC. Sasuke was afraid of commitment, but his family planned to engage him. Depressed, he asked his best friend to cross-dress as a guy to trick his whole family! Hyuuga Hinata was now: HYUUKA HINATO!

**GF is Gay-Friend:**

**The Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback of Last Chapter:**

_"That is why; I need your help, Hinata-tan!" Sasuke stood up from his seat and sat at the floor besides Hinata's sofa. He took Hinata's right hand with him, clutching it with both of his. He raised his head and looked at her with full determination and seriousness that he could force on his already stiff face._

_Hinata straightened her sitting position. She was blushing, shocked with the sudden change in Sasuke's behavior. He was never this serious with her, and the look he was wearing now, showed her that he was not the little spoiled guy that she knew from years ago. This was a man, on a bended knees yearning something from her. That only she could fulfill._

_"Sa- suke-kun…?" Hinata's blush became deeper._

_She never saw this Sasuke-kun, why suddenly she felt nervous?_

_"Please… Hinata-tan…"_

_Both of them were silent, as if mustering courage to not faint._

_"Please, be my GAY FRIEND!"_

_"Eh?"_

_Elsewhere, Itachi sneezed._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introducing the Makeover!**

"_From now on, you're Hyuuka Hinato!"_

In the buzzing street of Shibuya, Tokyo, a girl was being dragged by a handsome guy. The long haired girl was blushing madly, and she couldn't do much to resist all the dragging done by the guy.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?" Hinata squeaked.

"You promised to help me, so we're going to do a lot of things to prepare for it!" replied Sasuke; he didn't bother to stop dragging or to look at Hinata when he said it.

"But I said I'll just help a bit!" Hinata argued.

"When you said yes to me, there're no such things as 'a bit' or 'too much'. You'll help me until things are done!" replied Sasuke again, this time he took a turn on a road around 109 buildings, passing lots of shops on the way, until he stopped in front of a building. A large flashy pink sign was on top of the building, it was read as "Belle Ame".

Hinata rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling the urge to bash someone's head to a nearby lamp pole. Why did those Japanese always using foreign words that possibly they didn't even understand themselves? Lame, but somehow it's still entertaining.

"Hinata-tan, we're coming inside…" Sasuke pulled Hinata's hand that he was holding.

"This place!? You can't be serious, Sasuke-kun! This place has gay aura written all over it!" Hinata pulled Sasuke's hand back. No way was she going inside there.

"Because this place has gay aura, that's exactly why we're here! Remember what we agreed on before?"

"_Please, Hinata-tan, please… I beg you! I need you to be my gay friend to trick my whole family!" Sasuke pleaded on a bended knee._

"_Isn't it easier to act as your girl friend instead?" Hinata still tried to knock some sense into Sasuke's head. No way was she going to cross dress as a guy and pretend to be Sasuke's gay lover._

"_What? Having you pretend as my girlfriend and us married in the end? That's just impossible! If mother and Itachi-niisan knows that you're just pretending to be my girlfriend, I'm surely going to be wed to Haruno! Not to mention that the business relationship between our families might turn into a bad direction afterwards!"__ reasoned Sasuke, which made sense._

"_But why being a gay?" Hinata wanted to know more, hoping to find a flaw in Sasuke's plan._

"_When my family realized that I am a gay, they will not force me to marry Haruno. If they think that I'm a gay, they'll just clone me instead of marrying me. Thus, I'm free of being committed forever! We're going to break up when they believe that I'm indeed a gay, and after that I could continue my celibacy. This is a long-term solution!" explained Sasuke with starry eyes._

_Hinata felt like throwing Sasuke out from her window, falling for 30 levels above the ground will squish Sasuke for good. That way, he did not even need to be committed to anything else in the world._

"_Why me, Sasuke-kun…?" asked Hinata, weary and depressed._

_Sasuke stared deeply into her eyes; he was silent before in the end he said;_

"_Because you are the only one that I could trust, Hinata-tan… I could not turn for help to anyone but you. Please help me, please save my future… my virginity… and my celibacy…" Sasuke begged._

_Hinata didn't even know how to say 'no' now. The sad lines said by Sasuke with his puppy eyes were already giving her off. But her sanity still tried to doubt Sasuke; she would never do what he planned!_

"_What if one of us falls in love to each other?" This was her last try to put Sasuke's plan off._

_Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how Hinata could say something like that._

"_Duh, Hinata-tan, if you wanted to ignore my plan, you have to try better than that. We both know that we are the most platonic friend all over the world," Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_Bulls eye answer, Sasuke. He got you there, right, Hinata? Both of them know that they were so platonic to each other that Hinata didn't even mind Sasuke glomping her and squeezed his head on her breasts._

"_Please… please Hinata-tan? It would only be for sometime…please?" Sasuke put on his most powerful puppy eyes that he could muster._

_Hinata didn't know what got on her when she muttered the word "Fine…"_

"Done doing the flash back roll, Hinata-tan?" asked Sasuke, realizing that Hinata was silent all the time. Hinata didn't say anything, and when Sasuke pulled her again to go inside the building, Hinata didn't fight back.

The bell on top of the door chimed when they got in. Hinata could smell the fragrance of potpourri and everything was colored in pink or red inside the building. What the heck was this!? Who the heck celebrated Valentine's Day party under the scorching sun of summer?

"_Irasshaimasuuuu_~" Hinata heard a sing sang voice from behind a curtain that closed the employee area with the guests room. Hinata could hear some footsteps coming closer, possibly the voice owner was skipping.

"AH! SASUKE-KYUUNNN~!!!!" the voice owner squealed and hurried to give Sasuke a glomp… but the effort was stopped abruptly when Sasuke planted his right foot on the person's face.

"_Foot_, meet Deidara. Deidara, _foot_."

Hinata sweat-dropped. Wasn't there any normal way to introduce someone?

"Ahhh, it's been awhile, un, Sasuke-kun?" Deidara grinned; Hinata could still see the obvious foot print on his face.

"It won't be 'awhile' if you didn't try to rape me the last time," Sasuke shivered, recalling the bitter memory.

"Ah, who's this pretty girl here? Hi, I'm Deidara! How do you do, little girl, un?" Deidara acted like he didn't hear Sasuke's words. He smiled brightly at her, proving the work of whitening toothpaste.

Hinata was staring at Deidara the whole time, from head to toe. Was the person in front of her really a guy? He had shiny long blond hair, which his hair bang covered his left eye. He got a slender and tall body, almost as tall as Sasuke, who was actually more than a foot taller than Hinata. Hinata was still staring at him until Deidara shook her hand with his.

"Ah, I'm-"

"**His** name is **Hyuuka,**" Sasuke cut Hinata's words, pressing the statements of 'his' and 'Hyuuka'.

The hell!? Hinata's head snapped at Sasuke, glaring at him with fury and shock. Meanwhile, Deidara did the same, he was shocked to the toe when he heard the word 'his'.

"In case you didn't notice, Hyuuka **is a guy**, and yes, he has a **weird hobby of cross-dressing** like a girl, though I dare say he does a pretty good job here," Sasuke continued talking, ignoring Hinata who already turned her _saiyan_ mode on.

"Wow…" Deidara gasped, "You do a pretty good job indeed, Hyuuka-chan! Especially the **boobs**, _can I touch them, _un?" Deidara raised both of his hands, ready to grope Hinata's breasts.

"Hands off! **He. Is. Mine**!" Sasuke gave a death glare at Deidara. Deidara squeaked and pulled back his hands.

"Is that serious, Hyuuka-chan, un?" Deidara turned his attention to Hinata, who was mysteriously facing her head to the ground.

"Of course it is, right, Hyuuka?" Sasuke brought his left arm and circle it on Hinata's shoulder.

"**Yes, of course it is, Sasuke-kun**," Hinata held Sasuke's hand on her shoulder with both of hers, and…

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Then, as if nothing happened, she smiled brightly at Deidara, whose face turned pale already because witnessing the event that would only happen in GTA series, "nice to meet you, Deidara-kun."

"Eh… err, nice to meet you too, un..." Deidara sweat-dropped, "are you sure Sasuke-kun is okay?"

"He **is **okay," said Hinata nonchalantly, ignoring Sasuke who was already curled up like a ball on the floor.

"Ehhh… so, how may I help you, Hyuuka-chan?" asked Deidara.

"He needs a make-over," Sasuke was already got back on his feet. His left hand was already nursed, winded with cloths out of oblivion.

"Eh? What kind of makeover that he needs? He's cute already, un!" said Deidara.

"Make him look exactly like a guy."

"WHAT!?" Hinata screamed.

Sasuke snapped his head at her, putting his puppy eyes at Hinata for some milliseconds, and then stared back to Deidara. Hinata gave up again. Damn, she should try to strengthen herself against Sasuke's ultimate weapon.

"Yes… I do need a makeover, Deidara-san…" said Hinata wearily. Still she didn't even know what kind of makeover that Sasuke planned to do at her.

"Oh dear… okay, fine. But what kind of makeover that you'd like me to do to him, un, Sasuke-kun?" asked Deidara.

"I want you to get him to look as a guy, that's all," said Sasuke.

"But, why? Guys, if you two walk on the street together, even making out, people will not notice you as a gay couple, un!" objected Deidara.

"That's exactly the point, Deidara. Where're the gay pride and the soul of rainbow flag if people think that we're a normal couple?" Sasuke gave Deidara a rhetorical question as an answer.

Deidara thought for a moment, and then he stared at Hinata, checking her appearance thoroughly. Hinata felt weird when he did this to her. She was nervous on what Deidara would do to her. After some minutes of checking, thinking, nodding and saying the words _'there'_, _'here', 'yes'_ and _'totally'_ many times, Deidara turned back to Sasuke.

"I have to cut that long silky hair of his, Sasuke-kun, un," said Deidara.

"Fine, do-"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Hinata was so shocked that she cursed. She would not let anyone cut her hair! She was keeping her hair long ever since _that day_! How could Sasuke be so mean to push her doing this?

"I'm going home!" Hinata turned her back at them and quickly opened the door; she slipped out of the building.

She was already some meters away from the building when she could hear someone calling her. She turned back and saw Sasuke running to her.

"Wait, Hinata! Hinata-tan!"

Did her ears deceive her? Sasuke never called her 'Hinata-tan' in front of any people, ever. He'd be so embarrassed if anyone knows that he called Hinata in such a cute way.

"What??" asked Hinata, she was still trying to look mad.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We'll forget this plan! I'm so sorry! I'm already going over the edge; please forgive me, Hinata-tan!" Sasuke begged her; he embraced Hinata tightly and buried his face on her hair. Hinata gasped. Everyone was looking at them. For Sasuke to go to this length, showing his affection to her in front of the people of Shibuya. He must felt a terrible guilt.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata tried to calm him. She patted his back and soothe him with the words 'there, there'.

Sasuke withdrew their hug, but he still kept his hands on both of Hinata's shoulders. He stared at her eyes with deep determination.

"Hinata-tan, I'm sorry to push you this far. I'd rather get married than having you suffer this way. I love you so much Hinata-tan, I don't want to hurt you. I'll contact my parents tomorrow, we'll soon arrange the engagement with Haruno," stated Sasuke.

"W- What!?"

"I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. After all, I think you really care for your hair, so let me just deal with my Titanic-ally future myself."

Hinata was so shocked that she forgot to breath. When she did, she gasped and was totally confused. How could she be so mean!? Sasuke's bad future life would be inevitable while she selfishly kept her long hair. What kind of friend was she!? Sasuke was even willing to forget his future just to make her happy.

Hinata was almost on the verge of tears. She felt so terrible with what she did. She swallowed to hide it, and she took both of Sasuke's hands and held it with hers.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish, Sasuke-kun… it's okay, I'll do the plan anyway. It's just a hair, it'll grow longer later… it's fine, Sasuke, I'll do it," Hinata smiled softly at him.

"R- Really? Are you sure about this, Hinata?" asked Sasuke, shocked.

"Yes, of course. Come on, let's get back to the place, I'm sure Deidara was waiting for us anxiously," Hinata turned around and walked back first.

Sasuke smirked mischievously behind her.

'_Sasuke-sama, you are the man~!'_

**-Break-**

The sun almost set when Deidara announced that he had done makeover-ing Hinata. Sasuke thanked God secretly; he was already waiting for three hours and with nothing to do at the place nonetheless. He forgot to bring his NDS handheld with him, thus he was damned to boredom. He tried to read some magazines to ease it, but nothing interesting was there. All he could find at the place were only Cosmopolitans, some chicklits, or even worse... Men's Health copies.

He almost bowed to the ground to worship God when he saw the word 'Play' under the heap of magazines. At least if he could not read something interesting, he could try porn. He pulled the magazine out of the heap, only to reveal the newest copy of _'Playgirl'_ of the month. Sasuke had to wash his poor hands with anti-toxin afterwards.

Hinata was at the second storey, with Deidara and his assistant working at her. Sasuke could hear some screams, things being thrown to the floor, and someone shouted _'I'll fucking throw you out of the window if you dare touch me!'._ He sighed contently. Hinata must have a very fun time indeed.

"Sasuke, are you ready to see Hyuuka-chan, un?" Deidara squealed in excitement, ready to reveal the curtain that closed Sasuke's view to see Hinata.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just be quick," mumbled Sasuke.

"Nowwww~ presenting to you the exquisite~ HYUUKA-chan!"

Deidara pulled back the curtain to reveal Hinata. Sasuke looked at her from head to toe, and he gaped. Hinata was wearing an oversized baby blue hoodie, with knee length shorts, and she changed her flip-flops into a pair of new pink Converse sneakers. But the one that made Sasuke gaped the most was her hair. Deidara cut short Hinata's hair, in almost the same hairstyle Hinata had when they were kids, except he cut her hair bangs into a messy stylish cut. Deidara also added a simple touch to her face, Hinata wore a pair of fake glasses.

"Wait! where did her breasts go?" Sasuke noticed that Hinata's chest was now flat.

"He bound it, of course. He didn't want to take the breasts stuffing off, so I told him to bind it. Unluckily, he didn't let me see him binding it. Too bad, I want to know Hyuuka-chan's secret, actually..." said Deidara, still too oblivious to the fact that Hinata's breasts were real.

"Hinata... you are..." Sasuke approached her closer.

Hinata gulped, scared. She sensed it coming…

"KAWAIIIIIIII~!!!" Sasuke glomped at her, and this time Hinata tried her best to prevent them for falling.

"Err... Sasuke-kun?" Deidara was stunned in shock. _'That'_ Sasuke could act like _'this'_ Sasuke? Did his whole senses deceive him?

Sasuke was knocked back to earth when he realized that actually Deidara was with them. He quickly withdrew the hug from Hinata.

"Ahem... You didn't see _anything_, **right**, Deidara?" Sasuke gave him a death glare, which could even make a polar bear shiver.

"No! No, of course I didn't see anything, un!" Deidara shook his head quickly. Actually he really wanted to tease Sasuke, but it's not something worthy to risk his life on.

"Great. Well then, we'll take our leave soon after paying. By the way, where's Sasori-san?" Sasuke looked around the place when he suddenly felt someone groping at his butt.

"Mmmm~ still as tight as ever, Sasuke-chan~"

That was when Sasuke planted his foot on the groper's face fiercely.

"_Foot_, meet Sasori. Sasori, _foot_."

Somehow Hinata couldn't help but felt a certain Déjà vu.

**-break-**

Back in the buzzing street of Shibuya again, Sasuke and Hinata were walking to the car park, where he parked his Lamborghini. They were not walking side by side, Hinata was walking ahead of Sasuke and strangely, she was silent all the time.

"Hinata-tan, do you want to eat first before we head back to your condo?"

Hinata didn't reply to him at all.

"Oi, Hinata-tan!"

Still no reply.

"Hinata-tan!" this time, Sasuke grasped on Hinata's wrist, stopping her from walking further. He turned Hinata's body to face him, and he saw that Hinata was crying silently. Her eyes were puffy and red, she was crying the whole time ever since they left the building.

"Why did you cry?" Sasuke could feel his heart broke to pieces. He didn't know that Hinata could cry just because her hair was cut. Only girls did that... uh, wait, Hinata was a girl, right?

"Was it because of the hair?"

Hinata didn't answer, she was still sobbing incoherently. Sasuke didn't know what to do then, but he unconsciously embraced Hinata slowly.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered.

Hinata bawled her heart out at Sasuke's chest. All Sasuke did was hugging her softly and stroked her back to ease her sadness.

After some time, Hinata withdrew the hug. He wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and stared at Sasuke with her red eyes.

"I- it's okay Sasuke-kun... it's just a bit shocking to me that suddenly I lost my hair that I'd kept long for 7 years... But I'll be okay, don't worry..." said Hinata.

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded.

"Why did you keep it long until 7 years anyway?" asked Sasuke out of curiosity.

"Eh?" Hinata blinked.

"Yes, why?"

"Don't tell me you didn't remember!?" Hinata shrieked.

"Eh?" This time, Sasuke's turn to blink.

He wondered to back then when both of them were only around 12 years old...

"_Ne, Hinata-tan… are you really going to leave?" said Sasuke, he was almost crying._

"_I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun… but my father wants us to move to Kyushu… I don't want to leave, but I could not…" said Hinata, she was hugging her favorite teddy bear._

"_But we will see each other again, right?"_

"_Yes, I promise, let's do a pinky swear!" little Hinata smiled brightly at him._

_They did a pinky swear, and then Hinata handed her teddy bear to Sasuke. _

"_Keep this teddy bear for me, Sasuke-kun. Return it to me when we could see each other again," said Hinata._

_Sasuke accepted the teddy bear, and then he stroked Hinata's hair._

"_And you, can you keep your hair long until the day we meet each other?" said Sasuke._

"Ah! It was from that time! Man, I didn't know that you really keep it long! When I told it to you, I thought we're just going to be separated for two years or so!"

"And I was so serious in keeping it long…" Hinata sighed.

"But, we've seen each other again, no? So it's now okay for you to cut your hair," he said.

"I… guess…" Hinata nodded, "but where's my doll?"

"In case you didn't notice, I always bring it around, right now it's waiting in my car, on the back seats," Sasuke smiled softly.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Sasuke grinned, "And by the way, Hinata-tan…"

"Yes?"

Sasuke kissed Hinata's left cheek softly, and he hugged her.

"Thank you, for keeping our promise," Sasuke smiled softly at her.

"You too…" Hinata blushed.

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

Glossary:**

Irasshaimasu: Welcome in.

Kawaii: I'll be surprised if you guys don't know what does this mean…

**-----**

**Author's Note:**

Hi! Thank you very much for reading the newest chapter update, and sorry for keeping it so long. I'll only update this story around once in **two/three weeks** or after I have received around**15 reviews**for this chapter, which means it will be at least **25 reviews** in total, I swear I will **update faster**. I'm not being selfish, but personally I think the story actually worth at least some satisfying reviews. I'm working hard on this story so you guys could at least enjoy it, and please give something in return, ne? :D

-----

**SPOILER for next chapter!**

**Hinata was relieved that she only needed to help Sasuke for sometime, and she couldn't wait to begin her study! But… wait! What did Sasuke just say? He wanted a full time help?**

------

**Reply Section:**

Hi! This is **Shin**, and this is the **Reply Section** for the last chapter, yeah! I'll reply your reviews here, only for them who didn't have ** account**. For those who have, I'll reply it straightly to your account, so please check your e-mail inbox, thank you!

**SMILEFREAKS**: Thank you very much! I will try to update it ASAP! Please be patient till then and keep on RnR! Just a little fact, actually I was thinking about the 'GF' abbreviation, which could be anything, ne? Normally it's 'girlfriend', but what about 'GAYfriend'? Thus where I got my inspiration :D

**Drew, Kira Acumichi, suppoteroffanfic: **Thank you very much! Keep on RnR!

And thanks for all these **reviewers of chapter 1**:

SMILEFREAKS, HeartBrokenHinata, winterkaguya, KakushigotoAtae .Secret Gift., Drew, Kira Acumichi, 13mindlessthought, Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce, suppoteroffanfics, and MD1 HINATA18

So, can you find your name up there? :D

Btw, I'm curious. Is there any **Indonesian readers** around here? If so, please submit reviews in **Bahasa**! Shin tidak sabar mengenal sesama ff-er di sini, ahaha :D


	3. Introducing the Exterminator!

**GF is Gay-Friend: the Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**Disclaimer:** Bakamoto

**Genr****e : **AU/Humour/Romance/Ecchi/Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate: **E

**Pairings:** Hinata-Sasuke, Hinata-Naruto, Hinata-Gaara, Hinata-Sakura, and others

**Summary: **OOC. Sasuke was afraid of commitment, but his family planned to engage him. Depressed, he asked his best friend to cross-dress as a guy to trick his whole family! Hyuuga Hinata was now: HYUUKA HINATO!

**GF is Gay-Friend:**

**The Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback of Last Chapter:**

"_Ehhh… so, how may I help you, Hyuuka-chan?" asked Deidara._

"_He needs a make-over," Sasuke was already got back on his feet. His left hand was already nursed, winded with cloths out of oblivion._

"_Eh? What kind of makeover that he needs? He's cute already, un!" said Deidara._

"_Make him look __**exactly**__ like a guy."_

"_WHAT!?" Hinata screamed._

_Sasuke snapped his head at her, putting his puppy eyes at Hinata for some milliseconds, and then stared back to Deidara. Hinata gave up again. Damn, she should try to strengthen herself against Sasuke's ultimate weapon._

"_Yes… I do need a makeover, Deidara-san…" said Hinata wearily. Still she didn't even know what kind of makeover that Sasuke planned to do at her._

"_Oh dear… okay, fine. But what kind of makeover that you'd like me to do to him, un, Sasuke-kun?" asked Deidara._

"_I want you to get him to look as a guy, that's all," said Sasuke._

"_But, why? Guys, if you two walk on the street together, even making out, people will not notice you as a gay couple, un!" objected Deidara._

"_That's exactly the point, Deidara. Where're the gay pride and the soul of rainbow flag if people think that we're a normal couple?" Sasuke gave Deidara a rhetorical question as an answer._

_Deidara thought for a moment, and then he stared at Hinata, checking her appearance thoroughly. Hinata felt weird when he did this to her. She was nervous on what Deidara would do to her. After some minutes of checking, thinking, nodding and saying the words 'there', 'here', 'yes' and 'totally' many times, Deidara turned back to Sasuke._

"_I have to cut that long silky hair of his, Sasuke-kun, un," said Deidara._

"_Fine, do-"_

"_NO FUCKING WAY!" Hinata was so shocked that she cursed. She would not let anyone cut her hair! She was keeping her hair long ever since that day! How could Sasuke be so mean to push her doing this?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: **Introducing the Exterminator!

"_Exterminate."_

Hinata and Sasuke arrived at the car park of Hinata's condo, which was around thirty minutes by car from Shibuya. They were stuck on a traffic jam, so it took sometime longer than that, though. Sasuke parked his blood red Lamborghini besides Hinata's vehicles, keeping it around one meter away.

"We're here, Hinata-tan," said Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. But I'm wondering now…"

"What again?"

"Where's my teddy?" asked Hinata innocently. She was separated from it for around 7 years, lucky she didn't get too attached to it anymore after all the time. She used to carry the teddy everywhere before, even soak it in the bath tub to accompany her.

Sasuke buckled off his safety belt and reached to the back seat, he took a doll from behind Hinata's seat. One of the teddy's eyes was already off; Hinata changed it into a red button by herself when she was 7. The teddy was grey, the question that Sasuke always kept in his mind was; why did Hinata got a grey teddy?

"Here you go," Sasuke handed the teddy to Hinata.

"UMA!" Hinata hugged the doll so tightly. She hadn't seen the doll for as long as she didn't see Sasuke. He was a bit jealous indeed. Hinata hugged the doll so affectionately, while he himself, a living organism, didn't receive the same level of hug.

"Happy?"

"Yes!" Hinata grinned brightly. Ah, that grin could always kill him anytime, it was so cute! Sasuke almost glomped at Hinata again, but he cancelled the plan. He knew that whenever Hinata was busy with Uma, she'd kick his is ass if he butted in.

"Why did you name it Uma anyway? _Uma _means _horse,_ Hinata-tan,"

"Well, yes, but Uma Thurman gave this doll to me, and don't you think she kind of looks like a horse?" said Hinata innocently.

Sasuke sweat-dropped. Her answer didn't even make sense.

"Come on, let's go to my Condo, I'll cook you something," said Hinata while she buckled off her own safety belt and opened the door.

**-Break-**

Hinata slid the key card to her condo door again, while Sasuke was standing behind her, carrying all of the new clothes and stuffs that were necessary for Hinata's cross-dressing mission. He spent quite a lot of money here though, around 400.000 Yens or so. But he didn't mind. He's willing to pay anything to save his future. And his virginity. Oh, and his celibacy life too.

Hinata opened the door and went in; Sasuke went in straightly after her. They took off their shoes and Sasuke dropped their shopping results right beside the coat hook.

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama."

Both Sasuke and Hinata snapped their heads in surprise and searched where the voice was from. The sun already set down, and the lamps were still off, so it was pitch black inside. Hinata was going to turn on the light to get a better view.

"Please halt, Hinata-sama. Don't waste your energy on something that we could do," the person spoke again. Hinata withdrew her hand, as she remembered that she might know the person who spoke to her.

"Azura, please turn on the light," ordered the person. Seconds later, the lamps were all on, and there was a woman with black suit in the middle of the living room, along with 20 other women standing around her.

Sasuke gulped. This can't be true… Did Hinata have a problem with any mafia around? And to see that all the women were wearing black shades, even though they were inside a room, and it was night, for fuck sake.

"Konan-san…" muttered Hinata. She stared straightly to the woman who stood at the centre. A tall woman with a charisma that could make anyone shivered. Her hair was in a high bun, and she wore a white flower hair pin.

"Hinata-sama," she bowed to her, along with the other 20 women, "we came here because we were ordered by Hiashi-sama. He wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Why?" Hinata didn't know what she did wrong. Her father promised her that he'd not contact her at least until she started her first day of university. Hinata needed some quite days without her father after all.

"He found that he's very worried about you that it ruined his appetite, so he told us to personally visit you in Tokyo from Kyushu," explained Konan.

Hinata sweat-dropped. Ruin his appetite? Such lies… Her father ate his lunch already; Hinata was sure about it, since she left Kyushu after having lunch with her father. As for dinner, wasn't it only passed 6.30pm just now? Hinata knew very well that her father only ate around 7pm.

"Very well then, I'll talk to him," Hinata sighed.

"That's great. Misa, Kira, have the screen and camera ready for contacting Hiashi-sama," ordered Konan. Both of the girls quickly set the table in front of Hinata within seconds.

"The connection will be established in just a minute, Hinata-sama. Everyone, please wear your ear plugs and shut your eyes close. This is a private call between Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama," ordered Konan again, "what about you…Sir?"

"Ah? Ummm… I guess I'll go outside then…" said Sasuke, knowing very well that he should not be around this time.

"No! Stay here, Sasuke-kun, it's okay…" said Hinata.

"We don't have ear plugs and blindfold left, Hinata-sama," objected Konan.

"It's fine. I wanted him to stay," ordered Hinata.

Konan almost sighed, but she nodded anyway; "as you wish."

There were some buzzes on the screen and the sound of modem searching for connection. After some time has passed, the screen became clear, and there was Hiashi, sitting on an expensive leather chair. Sasuke could barely see the room where he was, because the surrounding was so dark that what he could only see was Hiashi. Whether his eyes deceived him or not, he almost swore that he saw a rag doll on Hiashi's lap.

"Father," Hinata called.

Hiashi lifted his head, facing to the camera. Sasuke gulped. What was this all about?

"HI-NA-TA-CHWAAAAANNN~!!! DADDY misses you SO MUCHHHHH!" Hiashi cried out, Sasuke saw visible anime tears pouring down from his eyes.

"Umm… Hi, father," Hinata waved awkwardly at the camera, she sweat-dropped. Her father and his antics as usual never ceased to amaze her.

_Sasuke?_ Oh, he was dumbfounded.

"Daddy hasn't eaten his dinner yet, Hinata-chan… Daddy wants to eat with you~!!! *sobs*, why did you have to go, Hinata-channn? Let's just move back to Kyushu, I'll move ToDai for you!" Hiashi put on his puppy eyes and begged Hinata. Hinata, again, smiled awkwardly, wasn't sure how to react.

_Sasuke?_ Oh, he was still dumbfounded. Never knew that the chairman of Hyuuga Company was this… _riotous_.

"Father… come on, be real. Dinner only served around 20 minutes later, of course you haven't eaten anything yet," replied Hinata wearily.

"Sigh... You found out…" said Hiashi. Hinata rolled her eyes. Come on, it was so obvious.

"Then why did you broke your promise, father?"

"Daddy wants to show you the pictures that daddy's subordinates sent to daddy this afternoon," Hiashi clicked on some buttons on his chair, the screen on Hinata's place changed, showing the pictures of the current events that happened to her just know. Those were the pictures of Hinata with her new short hair, crying, and there was another picture of Sasuke hugging her, and the other picture of Sasuke kissing Hinata's cheek.

Both of Hinata's and Sasuke's eyes almost popped out from its sockets.

"FATHER! What did you do!? You promised not to spy at me anymore!!!" shouted Hinata furiously. She couldn't believe that her father still did the thing she resent the most: spying at her.

"B- But! Daddy is worried! And why did you cut your hairrrrrr~???? Your long, beautiful silky hair!!! Why, Hinata-chan, why~???" Hiashi wailed.

"Father… please…?" Hinata begged

"Though you look even cuter, Hinata-chan!!! Argh, not that, I have to stay focused! I mean, did you cut your hair because you're heartbroken!? I'll banish the guy's existence from this very world! Including his history! Tell me who he is!!!" Hiashi was still wailing, ignoring his daughter's plea.

"No! It's not because I'm heartbroken or anything! I'm fine! I just need a change so I cut my hair!" Hinata lied.

"Then who was the guy in the picture? He dare spoiled your flawless cheek with the sinful lips of his! I'll mutilate him for good with my own bare hands!"

"Forget it, father, I'll cut the connection now," Hinata already had enough. Her father was giving her headache.

"No, Hinata-chan, nooooooo~!" her father wailed, he was reaching out for the camera and stood up from his seat. That was when Sasuke could take a good look at the doll on Hiashi's lap; he swore it was a Hinata plushie.

Hinata cut the connection, ignoring her father. It would be a good lesson for him anyway, so he would not disturb his daughter's privacy anymore.

"I'm done, Konan-san, please take care of this stuffs," Hinata touched Konan's shoulder, noticing her.

"Yes, Hinata-sama. Everyone take off your ear plugs. Misa, Kira, take care of the screen and the camera," Konan clapped her hands once.

"Please leave, Konan-san and the others. I have a terrible headache now," ordered Hinata. Damn that father of hers.

"That I could not do, Hinata-sama. I have another two tasks bestowed to me from Hiashi-sama," objected Konan.

"What?"

"Usagi, Rei, please proceed on your task," Konan ordered the two girls on her right. They quickly took out a camera from each of their pockets, and snapped multiple pictures of Hinata.

Hinata was dizzy because they used flash on their cameras. Damn that father of hers, he wanted to have more photo collections of Hinata without even telling her first. All that was because he wanted a more _natural_ feeling in the photos, but what the hell was so natural about this kind of photo taking?

"That's the first task, proceed on the second one," said Konan.

"And that is…?" Hinata mentally slapped her forehead, since she couldn't do it for real because she was already dizzy. Not another crazy decision of Hiashi again. She wasn't sure that she could handle more for today.

"Please, let me introduce you to _Tenten_," Konan stepped back, revealing a girl who were also wearing a black suit and dark shades. She took of her shades, and took out a huge Chinese blade that was sheathed on her back. Her expression was blank, almost robotic.

_Sasuke? _Oh, he was not dumbfounded anymore. He gulped.

Even though he was still shocked and at the verge of laughing to death, he knew very well that things were not going to be good for him now.

"_Exterminate."_

That was the only word came from Tenten's mouth.

"She's the one who did the dirty job at the company, Hinata-sama. I believe this is the first time you meet her," explained Konan.

"What… the hell?" said Sasuke and Hinata at the same time.

"Hiashi's task was to finish the guy who kissed your cheek. He wanted him to be thrown into oblivion. Please do understand that this mission is very important," explained Konan nonchalantly.

"_Exterminate?"_

"Not yet, Tenten. We'll do it outside, do not do it in Hinata-sama's place, as Hiashi-sama has ordered," said Konan.

"_Exterminate."_

Hinata flinched in fury. Her father was really… going over the limit now.

"GET OUT OF MY PLACE, NOW!!!" she shouted.

"Very well, everyone, we'll leave now," said Konan. Everyone at the room left, one of them was dragging Sasuke with her.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Hinata got a hold on Sasuke's wrist, who was now screaming _'I'm gonna be killed, killed! Good bye cruel world, good bye, celibacy~!'_ and soon fainted.

"Here, take my locks of hair instead, give it to my father for souvenir instead of beheading Sasuke-kun and presented it to my father. Tell him that if he dare lay a hand on Sasuke-kun or trying to spy on me again, I swear I will not call him 'daddy' and mail him for 3 months!" ordered Hinata. She took a lock of her hair from her pocket that was cut at Deidara's place. It was tied in a red ribbon and laminated.

Konan wrinkled her forehead, but she accepted the lock anyway.

"As you wish, Hinata-sama. I will also forward your words to Hiashi-sama. As for that guy, we'll spare his life for now," said Konan, she bowed (along with the other twenties) and headed out of the room. One of the girls dropped Sasuke's unconscious body near the shopping results; much in the same mimic like Sasuke did to those shopping bags before.

"_Exterminate?"_

"Now, now, Tenten. Too bad there'll be no extermination tonight. We'll do it later, okay? We should leave now," said Konan.

Hinata could swear that they heard Tenten said _'I'll be back!_' in the vengeful tone mimicking Sylvester Stallone's Terminator as they left the room.

**-Break-**

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, he was dizzy and had this strange feeling that someone was going to castrate him, cut off all his limbs and left him bleeding to death before cemented him and drowned him in the Tokyo Bay. He massaged his temple, blinked his eyes several times and could get a better view of his surroundings. That was when he saw two mounds right on top of his head. He realized that his head was on Hinata's lap, and they were on the sofa at Hinata's living room.

"Hinata-tan?" called Sasuke.

"Thank God… I'm glad you quickly recovered, Sasuke-kun," Hinata sighed in relief.

"I was… unconscious?"

"Yes you were."

"What happened?"

"Well, uh… You remember that you're shocked because Tenten-san and the others were going to castrate you, cut off all your limbs, left you bleeding to death and cement and drown you in Tokyo Bay just now. Then I begged them not to do it, so they spared your life. Bet you didn't remember a thing, no? You were unconscious," explained Hinata, strangely accurate to what Sasuke had in his mind.

"So you saved my life?"

"Kind of… actually I guess it's your antics that saved your ass this time, Sasuke-kun," said Hinata, stroking Sasuke's hair.

"How come?"

"You remember that you brought back some locks of my hair from Deidara's place?"

"Uh huh, so?"

"I exchanged it with your life, I gave it away to my father," explained Hinata.

"THE HELL!? That was my soon-to-be most prized possession!"

"That is now possessed by my father, Sasuke-kun. I know that it would satisfy him enough that he would spare your life."

"Gee, thanks," mumbled Sasuke. He could not help but feel kind of ironic, the life of the heir of Uchiha Company was only to be compared with locks of hair.

"By the way, Sasuke-kun. I don't know I should wonder about this or not, but how could you know Deidara-san and Sasori-san? They seem rather… out of your friends circle," asked Hinata.

"Oh? Them? By that do you suspect that I'm indeed a gay?"

"Err… kind of…" Hinata grinned.

"Well, I'm as straight as a guy could be, I'm just afraid of commitment. As for those guys, they are Itachi-niisan's best friends; they often hang out with him and visit our mansion, so they asked Itachi-niisan to introduce their selves to me, because it seemed that they wanted a threesome partner. That was when my life as their prey begins," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"W- wait… Itachi-niisan is gay…?" Hinata gaped.

"Sure yes, if not, it's him who was going to be engaged with Haruno. My parents seem not to mind homosexuality, so that's why I'm sure this cross dressing plan is going to work, Hinata-tan," said Sasuke.

"But… how long should I dress like this, Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata wearily.

Sasuke stared straight to her eyes. He saw troubles and insincerity in Hinata's eyes. Sasuke raised his hand up and caressed Hinata's check. He wants to assure the girl he cares the most in this world.

"Give me one year, Hinata-tan. If after the period ends and everything falls to pieces, I don't even mind. You sacrificed so much for me, so I have to sacrifice something for you too," said Sasuke softly.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other tenderly. Sasuke's hand was still on Hinata's cheek and she was still stroking his head. Sasuke felt the strange urge that he should kiss her, something that he never felt before when they were little kids. He was slowly closing the range between them; it was like he was possessed. That was until…

"Well, go home now, Sasuke-kun. I'm so tired today, everything was so unbelievable. I have to take care of my enrollment papers of the university, I haven't done it yet because this entire time father hid it away from me," said Hinata, she shifted Sasuke's head from her lap and stood up from the sofa.

"Wait, what university that you enrolled to?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"It's ToDai, why?"

"I attended the same university with you, engineering faculty in electro, and another double degree on business. Did you take any of those, Hinata-tan?"

"Umm… Mechanical Engineering in fact…" Hinata sensed that something bad was coming.

"Great… everything's coming to its own place," Sasuke smirked evilly.

"W- What is it, Sasuke-kun…?"

"Fufufu…" Sasuke was still laughing quietly to his self, like a maniac.

"Sasuke-kun, don't scare me like that…"

"You," Sasuke said, pointing his index finger at her, "are going to cross dress full time as a guy, including at the campus. This is great, the whole world will know that I'm homosexual without needing to hold a press conference, which will look rather rehearsed," Sasuke smirked.

"No way! What about the welcome speech that I have to do three days again? There's no way I'm going to throw that chance! I'm not doing this!" ignored Hinata fiercely.

"Oh, we could settle it, Hinata-tan. Let's just say that I will visit the rector of ToDai and brings a check with many zeros in it, what do you think the rector's gonna do?"

"You…" Hinata trembled in fury.

"Yes, I am that evil, Hinata-tan," Sasuke chuckled.

"GET OUT!!!"

**-To be continued-**

**Glossary:**

**ToDai**: The short of Tokyo Daigaku, means Tokyo University

-----

**Author's Note:**

I decided to update faster because today's my birthday.

Hi! As usual, thanks for reading, I'll only update this story around once in **two/three weeks** or after I have received around**15 reviews**for each chapter. I really, really appreciate your reviews, as a matter of fact, that's the only reason why authors will continue their works. Anyway, what do you think about the interaction between **Sasuke** and **Hinata's**? And **Hiashi's** madness? Uh oh, what did he have in mind!?

Btw, I personally love **Tenten's **way of speaking here. Do you think I should use her for later?

If you got any suggestion (like characters that you want to appear, or other recurring characters you want to see), feel free to send it over xD (**by reviewing**, of course, ahaha!)

Love,

**Shin. **(That's my nickname, feel free to call me that way!)

-----

**SPOILER for next chapter!**

**Hinata went out with Sasuke for breakfast in a fancy restaurant, but she got a little accident with a woman with pastel pink hair! And why did Sasuke left Hinata alone at the restaurant!? What's going on here!? Find out at the next chapter! **(And why does this sound like a lame anime spoiler? xD)

------

**Author Thanks to:**

Kira Acumichi, winterkaguya, SMILEFREAKS, 13mindlessthoughts, Adelaide "Adell" Peirce, ComicXArena, Joycie32, HeartbrokenHinata, and MD1 HINATA18

**Please keep on reading!!!** (and give me more reviews, un!)


	4. Introducing the Betrothed!

**GF is Gay-Friend: the Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**Disclaimer:** Bakamoto

**Genr****e : **AU/Humour/Romance/Ecchi/Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate: **E

**Pairings:** Hinata-Sasuke, Hinata-Naruto, Hinata-Gaara, Hinata-Sakura, and others

**Summary: **Sasuke was going to be engaged! Depressed, he asked his best friend, Hinata, to cross-dress as his gay mate, known as HYUUKA HINATO! This was not easy when the disguise just attracts attention, from guys and girls…

**GF is Gay-Friend:**

**The Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback of Last Chapter:**

"_Wait, what university that you enrolled to?" asked Sasuke curiously._

"_It's ToDai, why?"_

"_I attended the same university with you, engineering faculty in electro, and another double degree on business. Did you take any of those, Hinata-tan?"_

"_Umm… Mechanical Engineering in fact…" Hinata sensed that something bad was coming._

"_Great… everything's coming to its own place," Sasuke smirked evilly._

"_W- What is it, Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_Fufufu…" Sasuke was still laughing quietly to his self, like a maniac._

"_Sasuke-kun, don't scare me like that…"_

"_You," Sasuke said, pointing his index finger at her, "are going to cross dress full time as a guy, including at the campus. This is great, the whole world will know that I'm homosexual without needing to hold a press conference, which will look rather rehearsed," Sasuke smirked._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: **Introducing the Future Betrothed!

_She had made a new threat without realizing it_

After passing two days of avoiding her father and stopped Sasuke from makeover-ing herself too far (such as suggesting her to pierce her face or put a tattoo), Hinata thought that at least tomorrow, the very first day of her campus life, everything would be fine. Despite of what Sasuke has planned before, she still enrolled herself as Hyuuga Hinata, and checked the gender box of _'female'_.

'_Now, whatever Sasuke-kun's going to do, it's not going to work. I've faxed the entry form already, and not even Sasuke-kun's wealth will help,'_ said Hinata mentally, feeling proud to herself. She sighed in relief.

"Content, are we, my dear Hinata-tan?"

Hinata almost cracked her neck in surprise. How could someone be inside her condo, while she knew very well that she had locked the door? She looked behind to where the voice was, only to find darkness engulfed her.

"Hinata-tannn~! Ohaiyo!" There was Sasuke, glomping at her again as usual whenever he saw her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata shrieked, "how could you be inside my room!? I- I locked the door already!"

"Well, Hinata-tan, let's just say that I visited the head security of this condo and passed him some smiling faces of Japan's prime minister on green papers, what would you think he'd do?" said Sasuke with a fake-innocent smirk.

Hinata gritted her teeth in anger. _Again_.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Hinata bellowed in anger and pulled away from Sasuke's hug.

Sasuke didn't look surprised at all when Hinata did that, in fact he just smiled softly at her and stared at her in such tender way.

"Well, I always miss you a lot after all this years, Hinata-tan. Hours are not even enough to ease it. Maybe I should think of moving in with you," Sasuke winked.

"Don't even think about it."

"Yes, of course, your bodyguards will kill me for sure. Or maybe your father will do it his self, seeing how exaggerating he acted yesterday," Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't mock my father, Sasuke-kun. You're much the same like him in term of weirdness and exaggeration," said Hinata.

"Well, then we should blame you, for being so cute and adorable, Hinata-tan."

Hinata rolled her eyes. Why the most precious people in her life were this weird? Her father had a room dedicated to her, along with thousands of picture, things from her childhood, and even the leftover pudding she had 7 years ago (already preservatived). Her sister, Hanabi, had a huge picture of Hinata in her room, along with handmade Hinata plushy (she also made another one for Hiashi, after he bribed her with one of the branch companies' ownership). Sasuke? Hinata could not even imagine what he was capable to do now, for she had only spent a little time with Sasuke after the years they were separated. But judging for the sudden glomps and bear hug, Hinata bet that she would have bruises every now and then.

"Woe is me…" Hinata sighed.

"No you are not," said Sasuke, he brushed Hinata's hair with her hand, smiling at her, "you should be happy to have the people who love you, well, maybe too much. Maybe they, including me, are a bit exaggerating. But believe us, we will never mean harm to you, we just love you, Hinata-tan"

"_Dummy_," Hinata punched Sasuke's stomach softly, but Sasuke knew she was blushing.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Hinata, wondering Sasuke's intention.

Sasuke smirked, "I thought you were sleeping, because it's still too early. So well, I decided to cook you some surprise breakfast and bring you some flowers," Sasuke pointed at the bouquet that he put at the table. Hinata's eyes went wide when she saw what flowers it was.

"Sunflowers!!!" Hinata gasped and hugged the bouquet, "gosh, Sasuke-kun, you still remember my favorite flowers!"

"Of course," he chuckled, "last time I did not greet you properly, so I think I should make it up this time. Actually on your arrival I planned to fill this room with sunflowers, but I was too worried with the engagement plan, so well… I guess you should be happy with just bouquets."

"It's more than enough, Sasuke-kun, thank you!" Hinata hummed happily and put the flowers on vase, she then placed it on the dining table.

"I guess I'll cook you breakfast now," Sasuke headed to the kitchen, but Hinata stopped him.

"Don't worry, we will eat out, just give me some seconds to prepare, the chest bind takes awhile," said Hinata.

"W- What? You are going to cross dress this early?" Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. Was Hinata willing to do it more than he thought her to? Was Hinata really into this kind of stuff? Eww…

"Yes, I guess I should get used to it. Besides, it's not like I'm going to cross dress at the campus, Sasuke-kun. I've faxed the entry form yesterday night," Hinata stick out her tongue at him, signing her win.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed in a low voice, "I wasted my money for nothing!"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Sasuke quickly shook off the topic, "hey, Hinata-tan, did you just wake up?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, only 30 minutes, to be exact…" Hinata yawned and stretched her body, "how could you know?"

"Because of this drool over here," Sasuke wiped the corner of Hinata's mouth.

"This dirt on your eyes," He cleaned both of Hinata's eyes.

"And this empty space on your forehead that screams out; _'give me a good morning kiss!'_" Sasuke snickered and quickly gave a peck on Hinata's forehead.

"Cut it out!" Hinata pushed Sasuke off and quickly turned her back and stomped to her room. She did not want Sasuke to see that his little act made her blushing madly. She cursed her self for her stupidity.

Little did she know that she's not the only one being stupid.

**-Break-**

Sasuke and Hinata were at a small classy restaurant called _'Morning Ciel' _(again, what's with those Japanese and this foreign language for a name?). It was located around 15 minutes by car from Hinata's place, and they were having a very exquisite French-style breakfast.

"You come here often?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke raised one of his eye brows, and smirked, "now, why does that sound like a pick up line, Hinata-tan?"

"Gee, Sasuke-kun, I'm just asking, okay? Because this place has terrific foods, even it's just for breakfast! Maybe I should head here again tonight for dinner," said Hinata dreamily as she munched her food. It was indeed exquisite, she praised mentally.

"Well, I love this place, people rarely comes here because it's not a very popular restaurant (because of the expensive price too, of course). Besides, when I'm here, no fan-girls and fan-gays will follow me," explained Sasuke.

"Ah! I know that you're getting popular because you modeled for the Itachi-niisan's fall collection two years ago, and ever since then, people wanted to know more about you. But you always ignored them and so far you only did two interviews, no? I heard the magazines were sold out in only two days," said an excited Hinata.

"Yes, ever since that my life's been so miserable, and I'm even more scared to commitment… Hey! How could you know about this!?" Sasuke just realized that Hinata knew the most embarrassing part about him that he did not want her to know.

"Neji-niisan gave me the copies of it," Hinata grinned ear to ear, "Oh dear; I guess I know why the girls (and the gays) love you. You look terrific, especially those fake cool expression. Little they know that the real Sasuke was something like _this_," said Hinata in a sarcastic tone.

"_Mercy…_" Sasuke drowned his head on his arms, begging her to stop teasing him. Hinata giggled and stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to take some soup," she was still giggling and facing Sasuke who was wailing inwardly. She turned her body and…

BAM!

She bumped on someone, both of them fell to the floor, and it's totally Hinata's fault, for sure.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry!!! I didn't see you, I was careless, I'm really sorry!" said Hinata, she quickly stood up and bowed at her many times.

"Owwie…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Hinata quickly apologized.

"I'm fine… Could you just help me stand?" the voice came from the woman who was still on the floor, hissing in pain.

"Oh, right, sorry," Hinata took one of the woman's hand and pulled her up.

"Ouch!"

"W- What is it?" asked Hinata anxiously.

"It seems like I sprained my ankle," said the woman.

"Oh dear, let me help you to your seat!" Hinata helped the woman to stand again, this time more carefully, "where do you sit?"

"There," she pointed at the table outside, at the balcony. Seemed like the place was especially reserved for her self, since no other table was there. Hinata helped her to her seat, and then bowed to her one more time.

"I'm really sorry!"

The woman stared at her like she's a new kind of living species.

"You're weird…" commented the woman.

"Eh?"

"Yes, you are weird, you're not like most of the guys I know," the woman giggled, "usually when a guy has a chance to touch me, they'll try to grope anything they can reach for. But you did not."

Hinata just smiled awkwardly. Of course, she's a woman herself, why would she want to grope the same species? Then again, the woman suspected that she's a guy, which meant her cross dress mission succeeded. Hinata did not know whether she should be happy or not.

"Umm, it just didn't cross my mind. Oops, not that! I mean… Gee… I don't mean it that way! I'm so sorry!" Hinata bowed again for the numerous times.

Hinata expected that the woman would yell at her or anything for being impolite, but she didn't expect her to laugh.

"You are so funny! What's your name?" the woman was still giggling.

"Uh… umm… err… It's… uh… Hyuuka." Hinata sighed. Remembering that right now she's dressing as a guy.

"Such a funny name," the woman offered her right hand for handshake, "I am Sakura."

**-Break-**

"I can't believe that you left me alone in the restaurant! Plus, you even haven't paid the bill! I thought it was supposed to be your treat!" Hinata yelled at Sasuke, who was driving his car back anxiously. His face looked pale, like he has seen a ghost or something.

"Hinata-tan, I didn't left you there all alone, I was waiting at my car, anxiously!"

"Yes, you waited at your car, _without even telling me_. Just imagine my face when I got on our table and you're not there anymore! Soon after that, the waiter handed me the bill, as if telling me to go out!" argued Hinata.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was too anxious and worried that I freaked out and ran out from the restaurant," said Sasuke, taking a sharp left turn at the intersection.

"Freaked out? More like you chickened out! Did you know how embarrassing it was? I looked like a girl being left suddenly on my date! Lucky they thought that I was indeed a guy, but it's still embarrassing, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata snapped.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke pulled away his car on the street. Hinata realized that Sasuke has picked another route to her condo, going through some mid-class neighborhood area. Seemed like he's even too anxious to drive at the main street. Such contrast to see a blood red Lamborghini parked at the street.

"Sheesh…" Hinata sighed, not even trying to argue anymore when Sasuke has already admitted his defeat heartily, "what kind of monster that chickened you out, anyway?"

"Haruno."

"What? Where? She was there? The hell!?" Hinata was really surprised.

"The girl that you bumped to earlier, it was Haruno," Sasuke said sternly, fear was in his eyes.

"B- But, she told me her name is Sakura!" doubted Hinata. She was still shocked. She talked to the infamous Haruno that Sasuke afraid of? No wonder Sasuke quickly escaped from the restaurant.

"Her first name is Sakura," Sasuke rolled his eyes; "you might interest her enough that she told you her first name instead."

"That girl… was Haruno Sakura…? Your future betrothed…?"

"Yes! That's why I, uh, chickened out…" muttered Sasuke. Hinata could believe that he was blushing.

"To think that she asked for my number…" muttered Hinata.

"What!?"

"Well, I just gave her my house number, you know very well that I don't like to give my cell phone number to any people," said Hinata.

"Right…" Sasuke mumbled in response. He started the engine of his car, and begun driving back to Hinata's condo.

They were silent all the journey back, Sasuke was still in a state of shock, and Hinata's mind wandered back to her first meeting with Sakura. She did not seem like a bad girl at all. Sure she was a bit bossy and dominating, but apart from that, Hinata's fine with everything.

Sakura was beautiful; she's the real type of girl that radiated out beauty from all over her. Whenever she walked, it seemed like every pair of eyes are attracted towards her beauty. Not to mention that she's also the next leader of the Haruno fashion industry, and that's not because she's the only heir. She's a very talented fashion designer; in fact even though she was still on the beginning of the second year of her fashion design study, she already released three season collections which succeeded at the market.

A girl like that, she got what every other girl wanted in such a young age. Hinata sighed silently. That _was_ the girl that Sasuke was going to be engaged to. If it was any other girl, Hinata could still be sure that she could still have time to hang out with Sasuke; she knew that she still had her values for him. But compared to Sakura, she's nothing. Sasuke would forget about her if he's married to Sakura. Hinata could not help but feel inferior to Sakura.

She could not lose _her _Sasuke; her very best friend. That's why; she's going to help Sasuke till the very end. If Sasuke wanted to fail his future engagement with Sakura, or even being single forever, Hinata would do anything, only for her best friend.

"We're here," said Sasuke as he stopped the car in front of the lobby of Hinata's condo, "unless you still want to muse, I'll park this car up and left you suffocate," Sasuke grinned.

Hinata snapped back to reality, "S- Sorry… Uh… We're stopping here? You're not coming in?"

"Nuh uh," Sasuke shook his head, "I got a lot on my mind today, I need some private time."

"And you don't want to talk about it to me? That's rare…" Hinata bit her lower lip. What happened to Sasuke? Did he consider marrying Sakura after the accidental meeting this morning? Seeing how beautiful she was in person?

"It's nothing to talk about, I'm just tired, Hinata-tan…"

"Go to my place, you can take a nap there," suggested Hinata, still wanting to spend more time with him. She was insecure; she wanted to be with the person she's comfortable with.

"Hinata… please…" Sasuke stared at her with weary eyes.

Hinata gulped. Whenever Sasuke dropped the suffix '-tan', that means he was dead serious.

"I understand…" said Hinata in a low voice; she felt an invisible lump in her throat. Somehow she really wanted to cry, she did not even know why.

"Hinata-tan," called Sasuke as Hinata was about to open the door. He didn't look at her when he called. His eyes were staring straight out of the car window, and both of his hands were still on the wheels.

"W- What…?"

"You know, you are beautiful yourself. Sakura, you might think that she is very beautiful, but you have your own beauty that can't be compared to her," Sasuke turned to face her and grinned, "This was what you're worrying about just now, no? My little Hinata-tan was jealous."

"You dummy!" Hinata felt that she should hit Sasuke for knowing her so well, but she would save the hit for later. For now, she gave Sasuke a very tight embrace.

"Now, I don't want to see you feel inferior anymore, okay?"

"Okay," Hinata nodded, her face still buried on Sasuke's hair.

"Good girl," he patted Hinata's head, "now tell me, what are you going to wear for your speech tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Hinata blinked, a bit startled by the sudden change of the topic, "Uh… Just a knee-length dark blue formal dress, why?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled away from the hug, "You know, the rector of ToDai just called, and… there's a good news, and bad news. Which one you wanted to hear first?"

"Uh, bad news…" Hinata fidgeted.

"Okay, the bad news for you is; the rector accepted my bribe to play along with me in this cross-dressing of ours, Hinata-tan. He agreed that he'd change your gender to _'male'_, and even your name to _'Hyuuka Hinato'_," Sasuke grinned broadly.

"WHAT THE!?"

"Oh, and the good news is; you still can do your speech tomorrow. The university excused it as their mistake (and you too, of course), and reasoned it's too late to change the speaker for the female representative. So, you gotta wear a formal man suit tomorrow, which I have prepared on my back seat. I bet you're really pissed right now, no, my sweet Hinata-tan?"

Correction, this time Hinata did not hug Sasuke for knowing her so well. She hit him very hard on the gut, many times. Along regretting the fact why she did not let Tenten to terminate him earlier.

**-Break-**

Hinata was watching her reflection at the mirror anxiously. The turn for her speech was only thirty minutes later, and she could not help but having cold feet. Sure she had memorized her lines, but she's afraid with the reaction of the other undergraduates, especially the females. The girls were willing to kill to get the chance of delivering the welcoming speech, which meant instant boost of popularity. Every year, there would be one male and female undergraduate who got the top score, and they got the chance to do the speech at the fresh undergraduates welcome ceremony.

Such irony, she's a girl, yet she did the honor dressed as guy, along with the already-predicted rage from the other girls.

But even though Hinata was nervous to death, her face was not pale at all. In fact, she was blushing madly.

Why? Oh, I must forgot to tell you that because right now Hinata was _Hinato_, she could not enter the female restroom, so she was now facing the broken mirror in the male restroom (scribbled beside were some perverted lines and phone numbers). Along with three guys who were busy urinating behind her, Sasuke included. And what was that white sticky liquid at the corner of the third sink? Hinata shivered, she did not even dare to take a wild guess, at all.

"That is most possibly a load of a random guy who did a _bukkake_ party in this toilet. Don't touch it, might contain some STD," Sasuke snickered, knowing that Hinata was staring at the strange white liquid anxiously. He washed his hands on the sink beside Hinata after done doing his_ need_.

"Sasuke-kun… Remind me again why I am trapped in this situation?" said Hinata through gritted teeth.

"Because you want to throw up cause you got cold feet?" said Sasuke as he dried his hands with a baby blue handkerchief from his pocket.

Hinata rolled her eyes. Yes, she _wanted_ to throw up, she felt nauseous because of the nervousness and she hurried herself to the female restroom, only to get thrown by toilet papers because there were women inside. She cursed and went to the male restroom, along with Sasuke who was still laughing his ass, only to find two hunks were peeing at the urinator, and Hinata swore she got a good look at their hairy weenies. Hinata puked at the floor soon afterwards, giving jackpot to her own new shiny leather shoes.

"Aight, it's going to be your turn soon, let's get out. You washed your face yet?" Sasuke turned to Hinata.

"Done…" Hinata sighed.

"What's with this overly neat hair? You should style it a bit," Sasuke took something from his pocket. It was a small bottle that contained some transparent blue gel.

"Ultra strong-hold hair gel, never leave home without it," said Sasuke, answering Hinata's curious stare.

"S- Sasuke-kun… w- what are you going to do?"

""Oh, just a little wild style, relax~" Sasuke took some of the gel to his hand and styled Hinata's hair on the back. He ruffled the hair on the back of Hinata's head, styling into some angle so it spiked up. Strangely, he tidied the front of Hinata's hair, along with the long hair in front of her ears.

"There! Now you look like a miniature Sasuke!" he smiled proudly, while Hinata cursed inwardly.

"I sure wish this is going to be over soon…"

"Now, now, don't be like that, dear Hinata-tan. Come on, it's only ten more minutes until your turn. Let's get out, sweetheart," Sasuke grabbed on Hinata's hand and dragged her out of the restroom, leaving the two random guys who were still urinating. (Just what kind of bladder they got there?)

**-To be continued-**

**Glossary:**

**Bukkake**: I'd rather kill myself than put a graphic explanation of this filthy action. Google it yourself to find the meaning. My advice; go to the image browser and turn off the safe search filter. You'll sure know what bukkake means xD (chuckled evilly)

-----

**Author's Note:**

As usual, thank you very much for reading! And much love for those who reviewed, or want to review! Please hit that button! **Hit, hit, hit!** The next chapter will be **updated** around **one or two weeks later**, or when I have received **15 reviews** for this chapter.

Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? I have plans on what I'm going to do with **Sakura**. Sure fun to see **Sasuke** chickened out, too bad I didn't write the detailed reaction, too lazy. (Please, don't kill me because of my laziness, I have too much death treats for delaying my _**'Ahh! Naigi-sama!'**_ fanfic) Btw, who do you think those **two random guys** that peed like fountains? Answers waited, ahaha! xD

Much love,

**Shin.**

**-----**

**Hall of FAME!**

Shin would like to thank these guys:

**madteen66****, ****13mindlessthoughts****, ****puertorrican-babe****, ****winterkaguya****, ****HeartBrokenHinata**, SMILEFREAKS, i-cant-think-of-a-name, **Kira Acumichi**, **Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce**, **UfailATlifenowDIE**

Thank you very much for reading, especially the loyal reviewers! I hope you guys will still review this chapter. And btw, SMILEFREAKS, awesome that you still keep track on my fic eventhough you don't have an account.

I love you, readers and reviewers! Please give me more reviews, please, pleaseee!!

-----

**SPOILER for next chapter!**

**Meet Hyuuka Hinato, a young lad who enrolled at ToDai and made a lot of misunderstandings. He mistakenly spelled his name to Hyuuga Hinata, and was thought to be a girl, making a riot in the freshmen welcome ceremony because this was the very first time a guy was giving speech in a girl's place.**


	5. Introducing the Uke!

**GF is Gay-Friend: the Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**Disclaimer:** Bakamoto

**Genre : **AU/Humor/Romance/Ecchi/Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate: **E

**Pairings:** Hinata-Sasuke, Hinata-Naruto, Hinata-Gaara, Hinata-Sakura, and others

**Summary: **Sasuke was going to be engaged! Depressed, he asked his best friend, Hinata, to cross-dress as his gay mate, known as HYUUKA HINATO! This was not easy when the disguise just attracts attention, from guys and girls…

**GF is Gay-Friend:**

**The Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback of Last Chapter:**

_Sasuke smirked and pulled away from the hug, "You know, the rector of ToDai just called, and… there's a good news, and bad news. Which one you wanted to hear first?"_

"_Uh, bad news…" Hinata fidgeted._

"_Okay, the bad news for you is; the rector accepted my bribe to play along with me in this cross-dressing of ours, Hinata-tan. He agreed that he'd change your gender to 'male', and even your name to 'Hyuuka Hinato'," Sasuke grinned broadly._

"_WHAT THE!?"_

"_Oh, and the good news is; you still can do your speech tomorrow. The university excused it as their mistake (and you too, of course), and reasoned it's too late to change the speaker for the female representative. So, you gotta wear a formal man suit tomorrow, which I have prepared on my back seat. I bet you're really pissed right now, no, my sweet Hinata-tan?"_

_Correction, this time Hinata did not hug Sasuke for knowing her so well. She hit him very hard on the gut, many times. Along regretting the fact why she did not let Tenten to terminate him earlier._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: **Introducing the Uke!

_But it's supposed to be a woman!_

Thousands.

Thousands of eyes were staring at her as she stepped to the podium to deliver her speech, watching at her every move. Some of the students were staring with wide eyes; some could not hide their curiosity by whispering to the person sitting near them.

"_**Oh, crap."**_

Hinata knew this would happen. What would you expect anyway? After the turn of the male representative, it was Hinata's turn to deliver her speech, and she was representing the female freshies.

Yet, here she was, wearing a formal male suit consisting of white long-sleeved shirt, black vest and pants, along with red tie circling her neck. Do not forget her shiny new leather shoes too, which have been polished many times because she puked on it after an incident of looking at two male genitals. Her hair was styled very well, everybody who saw it might say it's very cool and really suited her. The wild hair style was contradicting the formal suit, but it created a matching contrast. And the glasses, oh dear God, the glasses! It just created a _wild-but-smart_ style on her.

"Hey, he's a male!" a guy stood up and pointed at her, Hinata soon blushed furiously.

"_**Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!! What should I do now!? What should I do!?"**_ Hinata became light headed, and she unconsciously played with her fingers, an old habit of hers whenever she was embarrassed and panicked.

Her action invited gasps from the audience. A fine young lad was playing with his fingers sure was something that you didn't see everyday. Hearing the gasps, Hinata's face just got even redder than before, as red as her blood-red tie. Suddenly, the female audience escaped an _'aww'_ in unison.

"What the hell!? Hey, you guys shouldn't be sympathetic toward this… this weirdo! He took the chance that you could possibly have!" The guy was keep pointing at her. Hinata noticed the guy; he was the one who peed in the toilet, one of the guys whose weenie was seen by her.

"It doesn't matter! He's so cute!!!" A red haired girl stood up and squealed, along with the other females.

"_**What the fuck is happening here!?"**_ Hinata cursed inwardly. Why did the sudden atmosphere change?

"Go on, cutie! The chance is yours!" the females cheered on Hinata.

"Yeah, never mind them!"

Hinata nervously stepped up to the podium and reached the microphone. She breathed deeply. Her face exterior was suddenly calm. Heaven knows that inside she was really, really panicked. Like she was going to deliver a baby, and she mentally slapped her forehead. This was not the right time to use a weird statement analogy.

"_**Holy snot! What should I do now? The unpredicted reaction has made me forgot all of the script I prepared before!"**_

Hinata just stared at the audience; they were really anticipating her speech. The girls were already head over heels to her, while the guys stared at her as an object of jealousy. Hinata gulped. She should say something, or else people will keep staring at her with anticipation and she was sure if they keep on doing it a little bit longer, she would pee in her pants.

"A… Ano…"

When Hinata said that one word, the grand hall thundered.

"KAWAII!!! GOD, HE'S SO CUTEEEEEEE!!!" the girls went into an uproar, and Hinata could swear that some of them raised papers with _'rape me!'_ written on it. Some of the guys were also blushing; the new guy really is cute that she almost looked like a girl. The females are right, this representative was really, really cute. Meanwhile, the gays already formed tents in each of their pants.

"M- My name is… uh… Hyuuka Hinato… umm… you could call me… uh, Hinato. I, uh…" _crap_, she stuttered, another old habit of hers. She stared at Sasuke who was sitting at the front seats which reserved for VIP. Sasuke was staring at her with great trust that she might past this ordeal (or that's what Hinata thought anyway, Sasuke was trying his best to suppress his hysterical fanatics to squeal and glomp at Hinata, because Hinata really looked cute and fragile right now).

Hinata sighed again, for the uncountable times. Whatever, she was just going to make an excuse for them. She was going to _talk _to the audience, not giving them a speech. Good bye, normal campus life.

"Everyone, I deeply apologize to take this chance from the right owner, the female representative. On the day of the exam, I, uh, forgot to bring my glasses. I don't have a very good sight in a close range, so… umm… I decided to write my name in _katakana_ and not in _kanji_. I just realized that I wrote it as _Hyuuga Hinata_ when the university announced that I will be presenting the female speech."

"_**Hey, I'm good with this! I should just continue!**_**"**

"Uh, and… as for the gender box check, uh, I did not check them. I guess the university thought that I was indeed a girl judging from my name. I feel really, really honored, I mean, embarrassed to have this chance. It should be given to the right person, not me."

"_**Fuck, I am ACTUALLY the right person"**_

"I don't have much thing to say right now, the reaction from you really shocks me. But nevertheless, I need to say that I'm very, very happy to be accepted to this university, and grateful that the females still support me despite the fact now I'm standing here," Hinata smiled sweetly to the female freshmen, making some of them fainted, and more papers raised to the air.

"_**Just a little bit more to go, Hinata, bear it, for Sasuke…"**_

"As for the males, I'm sorry if my mistake has outraged you, and for the guy who objected me before, I'm really sorry, okay?" Hinata also gave her killer smile to the males, and the guy who objected her earlier almost fainted.

"_T- Too much… cuteness… can't bear…"_ the guy whispered to the male beside him, who was too busy covering a _tent_.

"I guess that was all that I need to say for today. Thank you very much for the great attention, everyone. I'm so happy to be here, I hope we could be friends until the day of our graduation together," Hinata closed her speech. She sighed contently.

"_**Done, it is done at last… the biggest ordeal for me today…"**_

Hinata was going to walk back to her seat beside Sasuke, but she was stopped even before she left the podium. The sinister rector, Professor Orochimaru was walking to the podium, followed him was Sasuke, eyes gleaming with proud to Hinata.

Orochimaru gestured Hinata to step back from the podium and reached the microphone for himself. Hinata nodded and stood right beside Sasuke.

"That was awesome, Hinata-tan. You really, really make me proud," Sasuke whispered to her. Hinata didn't talk back, she was still too shocked.

Orochimaru cleared his throat, and smiled the infamous Michael Jackson sinister smile to the audience. The room was suddenly silent, creeped out.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Tokyo University Freshmen, I deeply apologize with this mistake, but when we knew that Hinato was a guy, it was all already too late. We just realized yesterday, as a matter of fact. But right now everything has settled, right, my dear_, dear undergraduates_?" with that, Orochimaru released the most sinister and evil Michael Jackson aura that he could muster.

The great hall was so silent that Hinata could hear the birds chirping outside.

"Ah, I guess the matter has been settled. Now I would like to give a chance to Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, the guy who reached the third place in enrollment test and also the highest donator of this university. Please, Mr. Uchiha-kun. Fufufu~" With that, Orochimaru left the podium.

"Hello everyone," Sasuke smiled the stern cold smile to the audience (and as expected, the girls squealed even more. Today's them lucky day, being bombarded with cuteness and hotness straightly).

"I won't have anything much to say today too, I just want to tell you one thing," Sasuke glanced at Hinata, gesturing her to come closer. Hinata gulped, she had a bad hunch now. What did Sasuke has in his diabolic mind?

"Please, Mr. Hyuuka Hinato to step forward," Sasuke commanded sternly. Hinata stepped up to the Podium and stand beside Sasuke.

"_W- What are you going to do, Sasuke-kun?"_ Hinata whispered nervously to Sasuke. He didn't say anything though; his attention was to the audience now.

"I just want you to know that Hinato-" Sasuke pulled Hinata's wrist and circled his other hand on Hinata's waist, "- is **my **_**uke**_."

With that, Sasuke touched Hinata's chin and nudged her up.

He kissed her.

Uchiha Sasuke fucking kissed Hinata in the public, on the lips, to just make matters worse.

Hinata could see that the audience went into an uproar again and more _'rape me'_ papers being raised to the air before she fainted.

**-Break-**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and the very first thing that she saw was a mass of black hair on top of her chest.

"S- Sasuke-kun! What are you doing!?" Hinata pushed Sasuke up.

"Ah, Hinata-tan! You're awake!" Sasuke quickly hugged Hinata.

Hinata gasped, but then she smiled. Sasuke must be really, really worried about her. Even though Sasuke has done something outrageous to her at the podium, Hinata could just forget it.

Wait… What did Sasuke do at the podium?

Hinata snapped when she remembered the event.

Sasuke kissed her on the lips in front of every freshmen of Tokyo University.

Ah, so that it was. Her own platonic best friend kissed her on the lips, in public. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Wait, what!?

"AAAAHHH!!!" Hinata pushed Sasuke from the embrace as strong as she could. Sasuke, who didn't anticipate this, was thrown to the wall in a loud bam.

"Ouch! What was that for, Hinata-tan!?" Sasuke's eyes were blurring because of the sudden hitting impact. He shook his head, waiting for his vision to be clear.

There he saw Hinata, on the bed, face as red as a boiled crab.

"Hi- Hinata-tan…?"

"Y- You… you… k- k- kissed…" Hinata stuttered, almost losing control of her consciousness.

"Ah." Sasuke gasped, he was blushing a bit.

"W- Why did you do that…?" Hinata stared at her fingers, not brave enough to stare at Sasuke.

"U- Uh… I didn't know, it was… something that I planned, I didn't know that you'd just faint like that, you see…" Sasuke stood up and walked closer to where Hinata sat.

"Aaaahhh! You FREAK!" Hinata jumped off from her bed, took her shoes and ran out from the infirmary.

"F- Freak…?"

**-Break-**

Hinata was panting furiously after her sprinting efforts from the infirmary.

"_**Stupid! Why did I run!? Sasuke-kun is my best friend!"**_

Hinata cursed at herself. She was so panicked that she ran away from Sasuke like mad. Hinata sighed, she stared down to the ground, and then she realized that she has not worn her shoes yet. She cursed again. Lord, today she has cursed too much.

Hinata walked to the nearest bench and began to wear her shoes, she noticed that her socks were stuffed inside each of the shoes. Great, this way she would not hurt her feet. She always scratched her feet every time she wore leather shoes without socks.

"Ah! That's the she-male!" someone shouted and pointed his finger at her. Hinata felt insulted with what he had said, she snapped her head up, ready to give the guy the worst nightmare, at day, nonetheless.

"You-" Hinata stopped at the mid of her sentence. The guy who insulted her was the same guy who objected her at the grand hall the earlier day. But how come he was so handsome now that it was almost a crime!? His unruly spiky blonde hair suited his tanning skin at the best. His eyes were bright blue, almost as blue as the clear sky today.

"W- Why are you staring to me like that, you… you are weird!" The guy tried to insult her again at his best effort, but his face was contradicting his statement. He was blushing, the creature staring at him was too cute.

"Y- You are the peeing-forever guy whose weenie I saw and the objecting guy this morning!" Hinata shrieked.

"W- What!?" the guy snapped, ready to pounce Hinata.

"Yo, Naruto," someone stooped Naruto by grabbing on the blonde guy's shoulder. The so-called Naruto person looked back.

"Oh, h- hi, Gaara," Naruto stuttered. Gaara did not catch him blushing at a guy earlier, right?

"You know, it's impolite to address someone as a she-male. You barely know him, and as a matter of fact, he's not dressing like a girl, so you don't have the right to call him she-male, Naruto," Gaara scowled at him. Sometimes Naruto could be so dense that what he said would hurt someone unintentionally.

"E… eh? Really…?" Naruto's eyes became wide in shock. He quickly turned his attention back to Hinata, "Umm… uh-"

"Hyuuka Hinato," Hinata sighed.

"R- Right, Hinato-san, were you feel insulted by what I said?"

"Yeah…" Hinata nodded.

"Apologize, Naruto," commanded Gaara.

"Uh… I'm sorry. I should better watch what I said. I promise I won't do it again," Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Trust me, that's what he always said," Gaara smirked.

"It's okay. Everything's has drain all of my energy today that I don't have anything left to be mad," Hinata sighed.

"It should be. Everything broke into chaos after you fainted. Luckily Professor Orochimaru and his minions were ready to settle the grand hall down again. You must be really shocked that Uchiha guy kissed you in front of all the people," said Gaara.

"R- Right…" Hinata blushed deeply, recalling the event. Her face felt hot and her heart was thumping faster.

"I'm Sabakuno Gaara, nice to meet you," Gaara offered his hand to a shake.

"I'm Hinato," Hinata reached her hand up to shake Gaara's hand.

Gaara was smiling.

Then his face turned to a flat expression.

Then he frowned.

Then his face turned pale.

"AAAAAHHHH!!! YOU FREAK!!!" Gaara quickly released his hand from Hinata's and ran off like mad, like a pig escaping a butcher's grasp.

_Karma_. It just happened to Hinata. That was what she got for calling Sasuke a freak without a reason.

"W- What the hell is wrong with him?" said Hinata, utterly dumbfounded.

"I- I don't know either…" replied Naruto.

Hinata sighed. She pulled her glasses from the pocket on the vest and wore it.

"Uh, can I sit beside you?"

"Huh? Uh, umm, sure," replied Hinata. She felt really nervous beside this blonde guy, heaven knows why.

Hinata could hear Naruto's soft sigh. He sat quite close to her.

"You know, about earlier, I'm really sorry. I had this very, very bad habit to say whatever I want accidentally. I got into a lot of problem because of this. Will you forgive me, though?" Naruto stared straight to Hinata's eyes.

"I- It's okay. I guess people will really do think that I'm weird. Everything was so shocking today, I'm afraid everything would be ruined after the very first impression I made in front of the whole people," Hinata sighed.

"No! Not at all, Hinato-chan! Umm, I can call you Hinato-chan, right?" Naruto grinned awkwardly.

"Of course!" Hinata smiled brightly at him.

"_**Crap, that diabolical cute smile again!"**_ Naruto mentally hit his head.

"Well, uh, Hinato-chan, most of the guys there was okay with you, especially with the girls. Though the accident with Sasuke was really, really shocking," Naruto shivered.

"Please don't remind me about that…" muttered Hinata helplessly.

"Right, sorry, but can I ask you a question, Hinato-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really Uchiha's _uke_?" asked Naruto.

Hinata's eyes went wide after hearing the question. What should she say? If she said yes, Naruto might call her weird again, and she might also throw away the chance of getting close to Naruto. But if she said no, then the rumor that Sasuke was only making a farce was going to spread like fire. That way, for sure Sasuke was going to be married to Haruno. But if she did not say anything, Naruto might just take his own conclusion, and that even sounded worse. And if Hinata kept on contemplating the possibility like this for any longer, Ryuuk might have mistaken her as Light for too much thinking.

"Hinato-chan?" Naruto called, awaking Hinata from her muse.

"Y- Yes?"

"So?"

"Uh… y- yes… I'm Sasuke-kun's _uke_," Hinata corrected. Damn, she did not even know what does the word _uke_ means, but her hunch told her that it's something about being Sasuke's lover.

"Whoa…" Naruto flinched a bit, and Hinata felt like he was moving some inches away from her. There goes her chance with Naruto in only the count of seconds.

"Are you going to call me weird again? Or maybe even Freak?" asked Hinata timidly.

"Uh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head again. A timid Hinata in front of him was really, really cute that it distracted him from the intention of calling Hinata names.

"I think I better leave now," Hinata stood up.

"W- Wait, Hinato-chan!" Naruto took a hold on Hinata's wrist, making her blush, "Listen! It's true that I think that you're weird, and I'm so disgusted with gays, but I don't think you're that bad to be despised and spitted on!"

"The hell?" Hinata frowned.

"No! Crap, I said it to straightforward from my brain without using euphemism! The hell is euphemism? Argh, focus! Listen, I mean I still want to be friends with you, Hinato-chan!"

Hinata went dumbfounded hearing what he just said. Sure what the things he said was very, very rude and uncovered with the so-called euphemism, but his intention was good.

"Please, Hinato-chan. I want to be friends with you; I want to be nice to you after insulting you intentionally many times today," begged Naruto.

"R- Really?" Hinata smiled again.

"_**Ah, that smile will kill me tenderly. What the!? The hell what I said!? I'm STRAIGHT!"**_ Naruto mentally kicked himself on the balls.

"Yes, really," Naruto smiled and let go of Hinata's wrist.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Okay, let's start it over again," Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Hinata, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

"I'm Hyuuka Hinato, nice to meet you," Hinata giggled.

"Nice to meet you too."

From faraway, someone was hiding in a bush, holding a binocular targeted towards Naruto and Hinata.

"_Exterminate."_

**-To be Continued-**

**-----**

**GLOSSARY (Don't skip it! It's very important!)**

**Kanji:** Complicated Japanese characters derived from the old Chinese's ones. Usually one character representing more than one thing, and could be read in more than one syllable, unlike Katakana or Hiragana.

**Katakana**: Japanese letters that's used by the Japanese themselves to write something derived from foreign languages. For example, if you want to write the word **'**_**pervert'**_(the hell, why did I pick this word?) into a katakana, it will be written as _**'pe-ru-be-ru-to'**_. One letter is read into a syllable, except vocal characters and the letter 'n', which is usually read as 'ng' in the end of every word. So, if you have a 'chan', it will be read as 'chang', 'kun' into 'kung', and yada yada yada.

**Uke:** The one who acted like the female one in homosexual relationship. I don't know the correct English term in gay world, but for the lesbian term, it's usually called as _femme_.

**The reason why I picked "Hyuuka Hinato" as Hinata's male name:**

If you wrote **Hyuuga Hinata **in Katakana, there's a possibility that it'd be mistakenly written as **Hyuuka Hinato**. The letter of **'Ga'** in _Hyuuga_ very much resemblance the letter **'Ka'**, with just a very little difference. The same also happened to the letter of **"Ta"** in _Hinata_ could be mistakenly written as the letter **"To" **too. But the difference of these two letters is bigger than the letter "Ka" and "Ga". Please refer to wikipedia for _katakana_ characters. It's okay if you don't want to, but I always think that a little trivia is always fun, right?

-----

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! How was this chapter? Whoa, complication sure do arises here, no? Some of the past reviewers **guessed** one of the peeing guys correctly; it was **Naruto**. But bet you did not see it coming that Gaara was one of them, no?

This chapter was the beginning of Hinata's campus life. Many girls and gays want to **rape **her, yeah. By the way, I got pretty much request to bring **Tenten** back, so there she was, spying at Hinata. How could she be at **ToDai**? And the kiss between **Sasuke** and **Hinata**, it sure stirs something between them. But the biggest question is; why did **Gaara ran away **like mad after Hinata shook his hand? All in all, I'm quite satisfied with this story, what do you think?

Oh, I did mention **Michael Jackson** in this chapter. But please listen; I'm not insulting him in any way possible. Honestly, I like MJ, so the mentioning of MJ here is not because I insulted him or what. I just can't help but being reminded to MJ every time I saw Orocchi.

Thank you very much for keep on being loyal to read this fanfic. I really hope new readers will not just loiter around, but also **give me the honor of reviewing my story**. Oh, and by the way, **Merry belated Xmas and Happy early new year**! Ohoho, I'm going to send my Xmas present very late to my ex-boyfriend (no money to send it to Europe, sobs). You could see him on my profile, lol. **I love him so much!**

As usual, I'm going to update the next chapter in **two or three weeks** later or after I have received **15 reviews** for this chapter. And please don't forget to hit the review button! **Hit, hit, HIT!**

-----

**HALL OF FAME!!!**

**Ryuuichi Hyuuga- kun****, ****HeartBrokenHinata****, ****SasukeHinataLover****, ****Lone Silver Angel****, ****madteen66****,**** Estheriana****, ****13mindlessthoughts****, emil. y. lime, ****himena**(You guys are so precious! Some of you are loyal reviewers from the very first chapter! Keep on doing it!)

**shikaruTo**(you reviewed all the chapters even though you just followed the story, that's awesome!)

**winterkaguya** (I always love your detailed review! You're so critical! No wonder that you're a good author yourself. Oh, and I added your YM, I barely see you online, sobs.)

**SMILEFREAKS **(still following the story, right? Please? I love having you as a reader :D)

**still-cant-think-of-a-name** (OMG, get a name already! I'm so curious! Your reviews are awesome!)

**Blue Moon Hime** (Your review is so funny! I cracked. Srsly.)

-----

**SPOILER for Next Chapter**

**The next chapter is a side story. I decided to create a side story every 3 or 5 chapters, and possibly it will focus on the character development other than Hinata. The very first side story is about our favorite exterminator, Tenten, who met a vehement **_**Kappa**_** while spying at Hinata.**

**-----**

**Announcement!**

Anyone with good English wants to be my beta reader? Anyone interested can add my Y!M in **shirai_ichi **Sorry, I don't like to use MSN. It doesn't has _literati_ :P

-----


	6. Side: Embarrassed Exterminator

**GF is Gay-Friend: the Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**Disclaimer:** Bakamoto

**Genre: **AU/Humor/Romance/Ecchi/Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate: **E

**Pairings:** Hinata-Sasuke, Hinata-Naruto, Hinata-Gaara, Hinata-Sakura, and others

**Summary: **Sasuke was going to be engaged! Depressed, he asked his best friend, Hinata, to cross-dress as his gay mate, known as HYUUKA HINATO! This was not easy when the disguise just attracts attention, from guys and girls…

**GF is Gay-Friend:**

**The Exquisite Tale of Hyuuka Hinato**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Side Story 1: **Embarrassed Exterminator

_The exterminator met her doom_

Lee could not believe what his eyes have feasted on.

A girl with Chinese buns as hairstyle was hiding in a bush, holding a binocular to her eyes, and Lee could swear that he saw a huge sword was sheathed on her back. The girl was spying on someone, Lee did not know who, but seriously, if he's not trained enough, he could not just distinguish the girl from the rowdy bush. She camouflaged herself very well.

"_That's so cool, it seems like she has trained so hard in the art of camouflation. Wait! I shouldn't have praised her like that! This is freaking weird. First it was the __**uke**__ accident at the grand hall and now this? What the hell is wrong with this campus!?"_

Yes, Lee just wanted a normal life after he had spent his past year as a _rounin_ in a Chinese Shaolin temple, courtesy of his father, Maito Gai a. k. a. 'Mighty Guy'. Mister Gai has expelled him to the Shaolin temple to undergo a harsh training in order to pass the enrollment test to ToDai this year. Last year, Lee has failed miserably.

The dark past he had last year on the Chinese Shaolin Temple has traumatized him so much into anything that involved Chinese culture. He'd rather not to be near anything Chinese-y thing too much, or he would just freak out. Like, for example, when he arrived back home after undergoing the training at the temple, he broke every freaking mirror in his house. His reflection reminded him a lot with the legendary Chinese Kung Fu martial artist; Bruce Lee.

"Yo, Lee!" someone greeted him from behind; Lee quickly turned back and saw the person who called him. It was Chouji, a fat guy with a spiky hair, his old friend since grade school. Lee secretly thanked the heaven that now Chouji did not wear the weird briefs-like hat, he wore thongs-like hat instead. His friend Chouji has a fetish with undergarments ever since they were first graders.

"Chouji-san! You study here to?" Lee smiled.

"Yeah, I guess all the nutrition I consumed while doing the study preparation has showed its magic. Last year I was just a _rounin_, same like you," Chouji grinned.

"Yes, and I see very clearly that the magical nutrition has piled up its waste on your waist," said Lee.

"What? Are you trying to imply that I'm fat?"

"No, I just want to say that _maybe_ you should give your nutrition to someone else in instant by doing a liposuction," Lee grinned.

Chouji did not even understand what Lee had said. He just shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "what are you doing here anyway, Lee?"

"I was watching someone who's hiding at the bush over there," Lee pointed the bush behind him without glancing at it.

"What? I didn't see anything!" said Chouji.

"Huh? Sure it's quite hard to distinguish her, but seriously, if you look at it a bit longer, you could see that a girl was hiding in the bush!"

"I didn't see anything! No one is there! You see it yourself!"

"Tsk," Lee frowned and turned his back, he looked at the bush once more, and… Chouji was right; no one was hiding at the bush.

"I swear she was right there just now!" Lee shouted, freaked out. How could the girl just slipped away without his shaolin-trained-senses noticing it?

"Whatever, dude. You are weird. Are you really that sex deprived that you imagined _doing it_ with a girl at the bush? Dude, you creep me out, you **exhibitionist**!" Chouji shrieked like a girl and escaped for his dear life.

Lee twitched. That was why he did not like to be involved in anything that's Chinese-like.

**-Break-**

_Exterminate every guy who touched Hyuuga Hinata-sama._

That was written in a text message sent to Tenten's mobile phone. Tenten deleted it straightly after reading it once, that's what Konan has long printed into her brain; to get rid of any visible proof of every exterminating order. Nevertheless, Tenten felt that this kind of order was strange, since she's new to handle Hiashi's personal assassination orders. Usually, the order went straightly from Konan, business advisor and commander of Hyuuga's Undercover Exterminators Squad 1.

Her targets were usually old geezers who did dirty tricks to ruin the business of Hyuuga Company. Konan would usually do the soft approach first (meaning; involving some AK 47 pointed to the head, also some fingernail breakings), and if it did not work (which usually happened once in every three cases), Konan would order Tenten, her favorite assassin, to do the final approaching. This would usually settle things without doubt.

But this time, the targets were just some limp, spoiled guys who might not know how to fight the _hard way_. As a worse addition, each of her targets was not protected by personal guards. This mission would be like snatching a candy from an amoeba, to mention how easy it was. It lacked of challenge, it lacked of fight, and it just involved a kunai to the neck in midnight. How boring.

Tenten stared at the wall near her bed where she stuck her targets' pictures on it. There were hundreds of pictures, all of them were already crossed with huge red X mark, signing that the target has already been terminated. There was only one picture on the wall which was not marked, the picture of a certain black haired guy.

Tenten walked to her PC and printed out some pictures of some new targets of her mission. Well, if the mission was boring, then the new way to entertain it is by adding the target amount. Tenten smiled coldly as she watched two pictures freshly printed out; a vehement blonde guy and a cold red-head.

She smirked contently for her idea, and decided to give herself a reward by having a jog in the nearest park.

What? It was not simple as it sounded like! Jog, in Tenten's dictionary, meant checking the mission battlefield! Especially because her apartment was located near Hinata's, as Hiashi has arranged.

**-Break-**

"Okay, so I have bought these _taiyakis_, and Chouji would meet me in the park around 4pm. It's still 30 minutes again, but I think I should just go there first and have some exercise."

"Mommy! The huge-browed guy talked to himself!" A 3 year old exclaimed in curiosity when he saw Lee was talking to himself. The mother quickly rushed to the child and carried her away, leaving a teary-eyed Lee alone.

Lee cursed himself. He should not still carry his bad habit, talking loudly to himself. That's why people always stare at him as if he's mad; sometimes an old lady would smack him in the head with her bag. Lee mumbled incoherently as he swore that he would do 1000 pull ups if he talked to himself again.

Lee took a left turn on the intersection, and walked around two minutes until he reached the park gate. Strangely, the park was empty. It was weird, because the weather was great. At time like this, Lee just wore a pair of jeans and a black tee.

Well, it was not like Lee would hate it though. It meant that no one would disturb his exercise. He was walking to one of the park bench when suddenly he felt a piercing chill. He quickly turned his head to where the creepy feeling came from, and his eyes went wide when he saw where it was from.

The very same girl that he saw hiding on the bush yesterday.

"Y- You…" a gasp escaped Lee's mouth.

Tenten pierced a glare at the guy who intruded her training. She knew this guy; he was the one who realized that she was hiding in the bush, spying at Hinata. If the guy could easily distinguish her perfect camouflage, then this guy was no ordinary guy. At the worst case scenario, this guy could infiltrate her mission, and Tenten knew exactly what she would do regarding this matter.

"_Exterminate."_

With that one word, Tenten pulled a _shuriken_ from behind her belt, and aimed it straightly to Lee's forehead. In split second, a surprised Lee made a sudden lucky-turn, and dodged the shuriken only by an inch.

Lee looked to where the shuriken has landed. He gulped inaudibly, and could feel that his face was turning pale. If only his trained _shaolin_ reflect didn't do him the favor, he could have just died.

Tenten cursed silently. No one was able to dodge her shuriken attack but now. Lee really proved that his existence should better be exterminated. The reason now was not only he could fail her mission, but also, Tenten hated to see someone stronger then her. She drew three shurikens again from her belt, and aiming from Lee's critical spot.

"W- Wait, WAIT! What are you trying to do, Lady!? I didn't do anything wrong to you!" Lee dodged as fast as he could, running away from the sudden shuriken rain. Whenever he moved, he was barely able to dodge the shurikens; they were grazing against his clothes, tearing them in many places.

Tenten was still throwing shurikens at him, each time getting even more enraged as Lee could dodge every piece of it. When she was out of ammo, she threw some _kunais_ instead at him. But this would not last long. Tenten knew very well that she only carried ten kunais right now, and she left her Chinese blade at her apartment.

Suddenly, all the throwing ended. Both Tenten and Lee were panting furiously. They were speeding against each other during the shooting.

"L- Listen…" Lee huffed in between his breaths, "I didn't know who you are. But I swear, I just saw you once yesterday… B- But, if you heard what my friend had said, and you're deeply hurt by his statement, then I really apologize… You shouldn't just take the quick toll by killing me out of rage!"

Tenten didn't say a word. After all, she was not very good in speaking to other people but Konan. There was only one word that she only capable to say to other people; _'exterminate'_.

"Lady…" Lee called again after he could regain control of his breathing, "I swear, I wouldn't tell anyone that you are a sex deprived stalker! So please… stop this…"

Tenten stared at him with a confused look. What the hell was this guy talking about? _Stalker_? _Sex deprived_? Those were new words for her! Even so, she didn't like the tone of his. He seemed like accused her for something. Well, not that half of it was wrong, though.

Tenten leaped forward to Lee and quickly leashed a Chuck Norris round house kick towards Lee's head. In split second, Lee blocked the attack. His left hand which were blocking the kick felt like it was burning. The girl sure knew how to kick right.

"Lady…" Lee tried talking his way out again, "Please listen-"

'_**Guuuu…'**_

Lee's words were stopped abruptly by the sound of a hungry stomach.

"W- What? Was that… you?"

Lee turned his head to see Tenten straightly. The girl was blushing furiously. It was a strange expression though. Her face was still cold and deadly, but Lee could clearly see that pink shade was creeping on her cheeks.

"You're hungry?" Lee laughed softly.

Tenten withdrew her leg from the kick. She just stared at the ground, feeling weirdly embarrassed and angry because she did something silly to fail her assassination.

Lee just smiled, and he turned her back at Tenten. Tenten quickly held Lee's wrist, holding him at place.

"Don't worry, I won't run away. If you're still pissed, you can continue killing me later. But I kind of think that it should be best not to keep yourself hungry," said Lee as he withdrew his hand from Tenten's grip. He walked to the bench where he placed his _taiyakis_ before Tenten attacked her.

"Here, I bought some _taiyakis_ before. It's still hot. You can have them all, I could always buy it again later," Lee handed the paper bag to Tenten.

Tenten's blush was getting even redder, but the stoic, robotic expression never left her face. Her lips were slightly open, confused. Lee noticed that the way she looked right now was kind of cute.

"What's the matter? You don't like _taiyakis_?"

Tenten quickly shook her head.

"Then eat it, it has red bean paste filling. Have you tried it?"

Tenten shook her head again, still blushing.

"Have you_ ever _eaten a _taiyaki_ before?"

Tenten shook her head,_ again_. This was getting irritating. Seriously, if the guy was going to ask her something again that required shaking head as an answer, she'd castrate the guy.

"That's funny," Lee laughed heartily, "You should try them, because they're my favorite snacks. I'll treat you more again sometime, okay? Now you should eat it. Don't worry, it's not poisoned. I was going to eat them myself before," Lee smiled softly at her.

Tenten nodded once and opened the paper bag. Inside he could see four fish-shaped cakes. She could feel the steam on her face, the snacks were still hot, and she could feel that she was practically drooling. Before she took one of them though, she raised her head and stared to Lee, as if wanting to say thanks. But no, she could not speak. She just couldn't.

"Oi, Lee!"

Suddenly, a voice called for Lee, and he quickly turned his head to where the voice came from. There he saw Chouji, walking fast towards him from the park gate.

"Yo, Chouji, over here!" Lee walked to his friend, leaving Tenten who was staring at his retreating back.

Tenten felt something weird in her. It felt like she was slightly disappointed. She still wanted to be with the guy.

"What the hell? What happened to your clothes!? Those cuts!? What the hell did you do!?" Chouji exclaimed his shock upon seeing Lee's current state.

"Relax, Chouji. I just encountered this weird girl here, and we were having a spar. Here, let me introduce you to her," Lee pulled Chouji's wrist and drag him to the place where Tenten was.

He was shocked when he saw that Tenten was not there anymore. Even the weapons that were thrown to him earlier were not even there. How could she just disappear like that without leaving any trace!?

"I swear, Chouji! The girl I told you yesterday was here! I was fighting with her, she even threw some weapons on me, and I even gave her those _taiyakis_!" Lee tried to explain the situation to Chouji, but Chouji was only staring at him.

"I KNOW IT! You were imagining _boning_ a girl in the park! Involving _Sadomasochism_ and taiyaki! You… you **sick exhibitionist**!" Chouji quickly escaped for his dear life, again.

That's it. Lee knew what's worse than being involved with Chinese-cultured thing; it was being involved with a blood-thirsty girl who had Chinese buns as a hairstyle.

From on top of a tree, Tenten was hiding, watching at Lee who was clearly confused. A very small smile crept upon her lips.

'_Name… Lee…'_

**-Break-**

It has been a week since Lee's encounter with the strange girl. He kind of missed her. He admitted that he's really curious with her, especially with her skill. Lee has visited the park everyday at the same time, to see if the girl was there again. But never in these seven days could Lee see her.

"Oh well, let's just give it another chance today! After all, I told her I will treat her more _taiyakis_!" exclaimed a happy Lee.

"Mommy! That guy was talking to him self again!"

Anime tears fell swiftly on Lee's cheeks. Well, it's going to be 1000 pull ups for tonight.

Lee quickly made his way to the park, ignoring the three years old kid who was being dragged by her mother again. Only two minutes, and he has arrived on the park again. He quickly went to the same spot where he met Tenten before. But as part of his pessimism could already guess, no one was there.

Lee's shoulders dropped in disappointment. Too bad, seemed like there was no way he could see her again.

"_Lee."_

Lee was shocked to hear that someone called his name from behind. That voice… there was no mistaking it. The same cold and robotic tone he noticed belong to only someone certain.

"It's you again!" Lee quickly turned to face her, and he was grinning broadly. But he stopped when he saw that the girl was carrying a paper bag. He could smell the thin fragrance from the bag; it was _taiyaki_.

Tenten gestured Lee to take the bag from her. Lee stepped forward, only to be suddenly attacked with a kick to his head again. Luckily, he could block the attack.

Lee smiled.

"Looks like it's going to be hard to just eat _taiyaki_, eh?"

**-To be Continued-**

**GLOSSARY**

**Rounin**: it actually means as a homeless samurai, who doesn't has a master. But that was like hundred years ago. Nowadays it would actually means as people who just graduated from school and didn't succeed to get a place in the university.

**Taiyaki**: It's a type of Japanese snack. It's a grilled cake in a shape of a fish. Originally, it's filled with red bean paste. But nowadays there are a lot more flavors available. I even have tried Ice Cream taiyaki with chocolate paste! Yummy!

**Shuriken, Kunai**: Seriously… you guys… seriously… ignorance sometimes is okay… but seriously…

**Sadomasochism**: Why don't we ask dear google image for this? (wink, wink)

-----

**Author's Note:**

Okay, as promised, here's the side chapter! What do you think? I'm trying to make a character development out of this, and introduce more of the **Konoha 12**. A side chapter is actually refreshment.

I was a bit of sad, because last chapter, I didn't receive reviews from all of my loyal readers, I'm quite disappointed. Maybe it's my bad because I released the new chapter before **Christmas and New Year**. But still… (sobs silently in the dark corner)

-----

**Hall of Fame!**

winterkaguya, madteen66, **SMILEFREAKS**, 13mindlessthoughts, Lone Silver Angel, **lis: **Thanks for being loyal, guys!

HyuugaAE, Estheriana**: **I will try to make all of the Konoha 12 appear, so far I've prepared roles for each of them, but it will take sometime for them to get to the stage.

**firegoat, **HeartBrokenHinata, Kira Acumichi**: **The reason why Gaara freaked out will be explained in chapter 7… I guess :3

**Claudia: **Unfortunately, no more people will realize Hinata's identity, except two people (Tenten excluded). But don't worry; I assure you there will be more than just a love triangle, fufufu…

**emil. y. lime: **Wow… that's nice… but kind of psychopathic… but still, it's nice… still :3

-----

**SPOILER for next chapter:**

**Even though the two of them decided to stick together, they were slowly going separate ways, without realizing it themselves. Both the two of them found someone else to fall in love to, and keeping it hard to be together. This was… their very first fight.**

Ooo, watcha gona duuu~ :3


End file.
